


Dragon Ball Shin Xenoverse

by DONTSALTME69



Series: Universe 10 Z [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (sidestory to my Universe 10 Z stories), Action, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Gen, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONTSALTME69/pseuds/DONTSALTME69
Summary: The timeline of Universe 7 is under assault, and the Time Patrol is shorthanded. With no other options, Chronoa and Trunks are forced to summon Shenron to use his power to find a warrior strong enough to fix history.In the ruined future of Universe 10, a half-Saiyan by the name of Elery was finally able to start rebuilding her destroyed world. The Cyborgs may have did a number on the Earth, but that big blue rock hurtling through space was still there regardless.Of course, being forcibly dragged from her now peaceful future into an even further future was not Elery's idea of a good time. Which is probably the reason why it had to be her instead of somebody who actually wants it.
Series: Universe 10 Z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640653
Kudos: 3





	1. Enter the Xenoverse! Welcome to the Time Patrol!

(AGE 762)

The battle between the Super Saiyan, Son Goku, and the galactic tyrant, Frieza, was nearing its climax. Planet Namek was in shambles, as a result of Frieza's attempt to destroy the planet. He failed, due to him not putting enough power into the blast, but in around five minutes after the blast hit, Namek would explode.

Goku smirked. "You can destroy a planet, but it seems you can't even destroy a single man."

Frieza's fury knew no bounds, as he rushed the Saiyan with vicious attacks. Goku caught a punch, and began to crush the Arcosian's hand. The emperor unleashed a kiai, blowing the Saiyan back. "Wh-what are you?!" Frieza questioned.

Goku chuckled. "You should already know. I'm Saiyan, from Earth. I've come here, to beat you. I, am the warrior of legend. Though my heart is at peace, my rage knows no bounds. **I AM SON GOKU**! _**AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN**_!" he bellowed, powering up even further.

* * *

(AGE 767)

Goku was now in combat with the Bio-Android, Cell. Cell has achieved his Perfect Form, and was now hosting the Cell Games.

He kicked Cell into the air, before cupping his hands into the Kamehameha stance. Goku chased his foe into the air, before stopping. "HA!" He unleashed the blast. Cell blocked the beam.

"I must say, you're truly the only foe worthy of facing Perfection. Son Goku, hero of Earth, versus me, the Perfect being. But enough games," Cell was engulfed in a purple aura, and his eyes glowed red. "Let's stop holding back."

Cell began to overwhelm the Saiyan, his power having risen exponentially.

* * *

(AGE 774)

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Goku was battling the purest form of Majin Buu, Kid Buu. It was a being of pure destruction, nothing was on its mind besides destroying everything in sight.

Goku was in a form known as Super Saiyan 3, with extremely long hair and a confident smirk, ready to tear that blob to bits. "Alright, let's get this started." He growled, before striking the Majin instantly with a kick. He followed up by chasing after the now airborne monster, and attacking with a flurry of blows. It bit the hero, which caused Goku to bite back in turn, before elbowing Buu into the ground. 

"Hoohoohoo!" The Majin bellowed, standing back on its feet. It pulled its arms back, a pink sphere forming between its hands. It fired a pink Majin Kamehameha, and Goku blocked the blast.

"You call that, a Kamehameha?" Goku pulled his arms back for his own blast, a blue orb forming between them. "This is a _real_ Kamehameha!"

The Turtle Destruction Wave shredded Buu to pieces, but it reformed. And when it did, a purple aura surrounded it.

* * *

(AGE 850)

In Toki Toki City, two people were looking at a scroll, which showed the scenes depicted earlier.

The first, was a boy, with lavender hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sort of trenchcoat, with a green turtleneck underneath, and had a sword on his back. His name was Trunks.

The second, was small girl, with a pinkish-red hair, and pink skin. She was wearing a more casual version of the robes worn by the Supreme Kai, and for good reason, She is the Supreme Kai of Time, also known as Chronoa.  
  
"This is worrying. The people who have been altering time are getting more aggressive. And our people can't keep up. We need someone really strong, to deal with all these changes." the Supreme Kai of Time said.

"But, where can we get someone to do that?" Trunks wondered. "Oh! What if we use the Dragon Balls, and ask Shenron to bring us someone?"

"That should work. I'll go gather them."

* * *

(AGE 788)

It had been three and half years since the attack of the Cyborgs, and Earth was starting to recover. A black-haired girl, wearing a navy blue sleeveless leather jacket with a dark grey tanktop and grey pants, was overseeing the repairs on part of downtown West City. Her hair was styled into a bowlcut, identical to the one Trunks himself was sporting sixty years in the future from now. She was about as tall as Vegeta.

This girl, is Elery. One of the few survivors of the Cyborgs in Universe 10's ruined future. She's the daughter of a Saiyan, known as Caro, and a human prostitute. This left her with only Caro as a parent, but she didn't mind. Partly because she was living in post-apocalyptic world, where most thoughts were on whether or not they would survive to the next day, and how they would finally defeat the Cyborgs. And for a while, especially after her father in this timeline died, hope was scarce. Even her, who was hopeful for the future most of the time, was in a despair. Until Hunter, the president of the Pod Corporation, finished work on his Time Machine. 

That Time Machine proved vital in upcoming events, or events that technically happened prior, due to time travel. It helped her and Vert, the son of Hunter, avert Alice's death due to a heart virus, give the Z-Fighters warning of the upcoming Cyborg threat, and, with training from Caro in that timeline, help her gain the power to finally put the Cyborgs down for good, as well as the Bio-Android Genome.

And now, life was relatively peaceful. Elery still continued training, so if something powerful appeared, she would be ready.

' _ **SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM FAR AWAY.**_ ' A voice said to her. She thought the voice was that of Shenlong, the dragon of Universe 10's Earth, but in reality, it was Shenron, from Universe 7. Not that she knew this, or could even think about it, as she was warped away, without even the chance to decline.

* * *

(Age 850)

Once the light from teleportation subsided, it was clear to Elery she was somewhere, unique. It seemed to be floating in the sky, and some weird bridge designed like a snake coiling around the area. Speaking of sky, it was dark, almost like...

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL!" Shenron stated, before disappearing, with the seven Dragon Balls spreading to the corners of wherever Elery is. 

' _Shenlong? Why is he here?_ ' Elery thought. On top of everything else, the average power of this place was through the roof! Every single energy was decently powerful, and it was off-putting.

"Hello, I'm Trunks." A voice spoke. Elery turned to the source, and was surprised when she sensed his energy. It was half-Saiyan, just like her! Trunks was in the same boat, he was not expecting a half-Saiyan either. "I know you probably have some questions, but first..." he pulled out his sword. "How about a little spar?"

He then dashed at the female half-Saiyan, and attempted a downwards slash. Elery caught the blade, before smirking. She then transformed into a Super Saiyan, her hair standing on end and turning spiky with two strands sticking out, looking identical to how Trunks' hair changes when he goes Super Saiyan. ' _I'll let him keep his sword. For now._ ' Elery decided, releasing the blade, and jumping back.

"So, a Super Saiyan. If that's the case..." Trunks smirked, before transforming into Super Saiyan as well. "I'll go all out as well!"

' _He's a Super Saiyan?!_ ' Elery was shocked, last time she checked, Super Saiyan was something extremely rare, requiring a massive emotional trigger of some sort. Who knows what her reaction would if she saw Caulifla of Universe 6. She assumed a fighting stance.

Both fighters rushed each other, and Elery was overwhelming him somewhat. It was clear why Shenron summoned her, her power seemed to rival Frieza at 50%, in her base form no less, and she only got stronger from there. Trunks blew her back with an Explosive Wave, before thrusting his hands forward. And then flailing his arms about, charging his ki in the process. "Burning Attack!"

A fireball of ki shot out of his outstretched hands, and Elery jumped over it. She felt confident, that was his idea of an ultimate attack? Until she realized it was a distraction, as Trunks came from above with a double axe handle and slammed her into the ground.

The girl got back to her feet, and thrusted her hand forward, with a red sphere forming in her palm. "Bloody Stream!" She fired the energy wave, and blasted Trunks out of the sky.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough of your power. I can see why Shenron summoned you." Trunks said, getting back after that powerful attack. He reverted to his base form. "This is Toki Toki City, the headquarters of the Time Partrol. We prevent alternate timelines from being formed, and stop those who make them. And we need you, to help us."

Elery decided to play along, for now anyway. Once she figures out how to get back home, she'll take the opportunity and run. "What do I need to do?"

"When a major distortion occurs, you go to the time distorted, and correct it. Usually by force."

"Sounds fun!" Honestly, it did sound kinda fun to Elery. Fighting powerful warriors, from all over time! Maybe she could fight Chill at 100%? Or actually fight Genome on equal footing! Maybe even see what happened after she went back to her future! She still wants to go home, of course, but her interest was piqued.

"Alright, follow me." Trunks began to walk away, and Elery followed. "By the way, what's your name?"

' _Telling him my real name... wouldn't be the brightest idea._ ' Elery thought. "Ace. My name is Ace." (4)

"Ace? Doesn't sound like a girl's name."

"Weird parents." She quickly answered.

* * *

The two arrived at the Time Nest, a grassy area, with a lake, and two buildings. The smaller building didn't seem to matter, as they simply passed by it. The larger one was their destination, the Time Storage Vault. The Time Storage Vault was rather temple-like, with a giant tree on top of it. They went inside.

Inside, there was the roots of that giant tree in the ceiling, and a bunch of shelves holding scrolls. They stopped at a large table, with a scroll sitting on it, emitting a purple smoke for some reason. Elery grabbed the scroll and decided to look inside.   


* * *

(AGE 761)

" _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON_!" Piccolo roared, before firing a pink and orange spiral beam out of his fingers. His target, the Saiyan Raditz, was in a full-nelson, courtesy of Goku. In the normal, unaltered, timeline, this would be the end for both Saiyans, at least for now in the case of Goku.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Raditz's eyes flashed red, and purple aura surrounded him; boosting his power. With this new power, he freed himself from Goku's restraint, meaning only Goku was killed by the Special Beam Cannon. The Saiyan then fired a Saturday Crush, to kill Piccolo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughed, overcome by sadism.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Elery was completely lost. That year, supposed to be when Alice and Big Green would fight Turno, according to what her dad said at least. But still, it was pretty clear that that, was not supposed to happen.

"You see what went wrong right?" Trunks asked. "Raditz and Goku should've been killed by Piccolo's attack, but that didn't happen."

"So, I go to that time, and punch Radish until he's weak enough? Got it, how do I that?" Elery surmised. 

"Grab the Scroll of Eternity, and wish to go there. Don't ask how it works, magic."

Elery did so, and was teleported through space and time.

* * *

(AGE 761)

"Leave my daddy, ALONE!" The young Gohan rocketed towards Raditz. In the normal timeline, this would result in a vicious flying headbutt being landed on the full-blooded Saiyan's chest. That, didn't happen. Instead, the purple aura and red eye flash, which we will call Villainous Mode for the sake of not repeating myself, happened, allowing Raditz to dodge the headbutt.

Piccolo was impressed by the attempt anyway, but things were still rather hopeless. Neither him nor Goku could even scratch Raditz, and their only hope, the Special Beam Cannon, needed time to charge and can't be redirected after firing. Even worse, Raditz seemed to have gotten even stronger, meaning Goku can't restrain him for long enough, or at all.

A bright light shined, and there was another fighter. Elery had teleported in. Instantly, Raditz's Scouter exploded, due to Elery's power being a tad ridiculous for the time period. She quickly lowered it to around the level of Raditz, to prevent new problems.

"No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!" Raditz charged two pink ki spheres in his hands. "Double Sunday!" He fired the beams in a V-shape, causing the three fighters to jump over them to dodge. Raditz flew up, to engage the trio.

The evil Saiyan rushed forward, before vanishing. When he reappeared, he attempted to deliver a brutal elbow strike to Elery's back. Attempted being the operative word, as she caught it, and punched him the stomach. Piccolo decided, with this new person's power, he'd have the time to charge a Special Beam Cannon. "Is this one of your friends, Goku?" He asked.

"Nope! I don't who this person is. But she seems to be on our side." Goku answered, rushing at Raditz to help the newcomer. His knee collided with his brother's back. Right, I never mentioned it, but Raditz is Goku's older brother.

The battle didn't last long, Elery put a a mere fraction of her power into each blow, and weakened Raditz to the point where Goku could get him in a full-nelson, and allow Piccolo to kill both of them. The half-Saiyan then hid, before teleporting back to the Time Nest.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"Welcome back!" Trunks said to Elery. "That was amazing, I didn't think it was your first time!"

Elery laughed at the accidental innuendo. "Take me out to dinner first, at least."

"Erm," Trunks was trying to think of something to change the subject. "Oh! Take this." He pulled out a small device, an earpiece. "This will allow you to communicate with the Time Nest."

Elery put the device in her ear. "Alright, is there anywhere I can stay in the meantime? I don't exactly know this place."

"I'll give you a tour of the town." Trunks offered. Since the people messing with time have so far done it in a somewhat chronological order, and they don't mess with more than one period at a time, there's time to train and look around. 

* * *

"Alright, this is the Plaza of Time. You'll pretty much only go here to visit the Time Nest." Trunks informed, referring to the area Elery was summoned in. There was a large raised area of sorts, where one would put the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron, the entrance to the Time Nest, and a building designed to look like the World Martial Arts Tournament. The area was populated by a variety of species, human, Saiyan, Arcosian, Namekian, various other alien races like Brench and whatever other races the Ginyu Force was comprised of, as well as Majins.

The two turned right upon exiting the Time Nest, going to the next sector. "This is the Industrial Sector, you buy clothes, medicine, guides to teach you new techniques, here." Trunks continued. This area was different, with many round buildings throughout. All of them were marked with the Capsule Corporation logo. Like the previous sector, it was populated by many races, although there also were several robots, cleaning up litter and such.

"What's up with this logo? I've never seen anything like it." Elery asked.

"That's the Capsule Corporation logo. My mother is the president of the it." Trunks answered. "It's the largest corporation of Earth."

' _Basically Pod Corp._ ' Elery thought. Everything in this universe so far, seemed extremely familiar. Goku was like Alice, Piccolo was like Big Green, or the exact opposite of him in personality anyway. Something seemed really weird to her.

After a bit more walking they reached the third and final sector of Toki Toki City. "This is the Time Machine Station." Trunks said. "Most Time Patrollers spend the majority of their time here, doing various minor missions, known as Parallel Quests. They are runaway fragments of time, which will create a new timeline if left unchecked."

The Time Machine Station was rather simple, two large buildings on Elery's right, and two smaller ones on her left. What was more notable, was how densely populated it was. There was around fifteen or so people in the first two sectors, the Time Machine Station had around a hundred or so! And all of them could easily take on Raditz!

"Right, where do I sleep? I kind of need a living space of some sort." Elery asked.

Trunks pointed to a floating platform, with a mid-sized Capsule House. "We prepared that, for whoever Shenron summoned. In this case, you."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Trunks gave her a tour of the town, and Elery was already bored. Even with all the movies and the like available to her, she felt like she needed something to do. She went on a walk, taking a more in-depth look around Toki Toki City.

In the Industrial Sector, she came across a bald dude who was really short, wearing an orange Turtle Sytle gi. "You must be the person Trunks was talking about. I'm Krillin, by the way."

"What'd he say?" Elery asked.

"Well, he said you were extremely strong, and could probably use extra training." Krillin answered. 

"Cool!"

Training with Krillin was pretty simple. They had a sparring match, he instructed her on the basics of the Turtle Style, and taught her the Kamehameha.


	2. Attack of the Saiyans! The Supreme Kai of Time!

The day after Elery's arrival in Toki Toki City, she had received a call from Trunks, asking her to get over to the Time Nest.

Having nothing better to do, and considering that something bad would probably happen, she obliged.

"There you are! I starting to worry I'd have to send Percel in for this mission." Trunks said.

"What's the mission? Another distortion like last time?" Elery asked.

"Yes. The distortion occurred one year after the battle with Raditz. Two of the only remaining Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, have arrived on Earth, to use the Dragon Balls to become immortal." Trunks informed, before passing the Scroll of Eternity to Elery.

* * *

(AGE 762)

The Z-Fighters, were all dead on the ground. Three plant monsters, Saibamen, were glowing with the Villainous Mode aura. 

Goku was battered and beaten, as two Great Apes loomed over him. One was wearing black and yellow armor, and the other was wearing white and yellow armor, with a blue bodysuit.

* * *

Elery was quite, surprised. Some things in this dimension, universe, wherever she is, are practically identical to things in her universe, but stuff like this battle was completely different! Of course, it was second-hand information from her father, but it was the same year as when he first went to Earth.

"Anything I should know in advance?" she questioned. She already reduced her power to a point that should be fine.

"Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Nappa, and Chiaotzu all are killed in this battle. Everyone else survives." Trunks informed.

"Got it! Bye!" Elery warped to the past, using the Scroll of Eternity.

* * *

(AGE 762)

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha fired off a Kamehameha, blasting a Saibaman. Him and Tien were back to back, fending off several of the plant monsters. Chiaotzu was hovering above them, fighting one Saibaman on his own. 

But the Saibamen were even more powerful than expected, even by Nappa. Elery appeared nearby, blocking a claw swipe aimed at Tien.

"A Saiyan? No, your energy's different." Tien said, slamming his knee into the Saibaman's chest. "Who are you?"

"Erm," Elery wasn't sure what to say without revealing anything important. She elbowed a Saibaman trying to attack her from behind. 

"Who cares?" Yamcha asked. "She's helping us." he struck one of those monsters with several vicious blows, the Wolf Fang Fist.

"You see those guys over there?" Krillin added, referring to Nappa and Vegeta, who were standing off to the side. "We're gonna have to fight them after this." He was fighting a few Saibamen himself, alongside Gohan and Piccolo.

"Just don't get in the way." Piccolo stated, blasting a Saibaman with a Explosive Demon Wave.

Elery stood her ground, taking on three Saibamen at the same time. A kick, and two punches, and they all fell. About five Saibamen later, something was amiss. "Where's the others?"

"You got separated from them, just keep fighting!" Trunks said through Elery's earpiece.

Elery was now surrounded, but that wasn't the most interesting thing. No, that would be the pink Saibaman crouched in front of her.

"I thought Saibamen were green. What's up with that one?" Trunks questioned.

Nappa knew however, and, as if he knew what Trunks said, he spoke. "Looks like Tennemen and Jinkoumen are in the mix now."

* * *

About two or three hours of fighting Saibamen and derivatives later, Elery had rejoined the Z-Fighters, or what remained of them. Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu were all dead. It was now Krillin and Gohan. Nappa was also lacking his armor.

"Please tell me I can fight something other than a goddamn Saibaman." Elery said. She wasn't tired, more bored. After the ninety-ninth Saibaman, you start to stop caring. 

"Well, now you have to prevent Nappa from killing Gohan and Krillin. Also, Piccolo's dead." Trunks informed.

"Great." The half-Saiyan jumped into the fray, deflecting a Bomber DX meant for Krillin. At the same time, a certain Saiyan finally made his appearance. Son Goku has finally made it.

"Sorry I'm late. Just stay back, I'll take care of it." he said, landing next to Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin flew off, although it was clear Gohan didn't want to go.

"Nappa! You deal with the small fry! I shall take care of Kakarot!" Vegeta ordered.

' _Small fry? I killed a few hundred Saibamen!_ ' Elery thought, preparing for battle with the enormous Saiyan warrior.

Both evil Saiyans had the Villainous Mode eye flash and aura, as they all assumed a fighting stance. Nappa blasted toward the half-Saiyan, before slamming directly into her. She was knocked back, having not expected it. 

"You seem to have the blood of a Saiyan. This will be fun." Nappa said, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe for me." Elery dashed forward, before brutally punching the brute in the chest. She slightly overestimated how much power she should use, and accidentally punched a hole in his chest. "Um," Elery was a tad unsure on what to do, Nappa was still alive, but quickly remembered what Trunks told her earlier. "Galactic Gunshot." She stated, firing a blue ki bomb to kill Nappa.

Vegeta saw the attack out of the corner of his eye. ' _Hmm, that move looks, powerful. Perhaps I should develop another technique of my own._ ' He thought. This moment of distraction gave Goku a moment to punch him away, before flying around and double kicking him into the air. Vegeta halted his flight, only for the heroic Saiyan to fly around him, too fast to properly track, and hook kick the Saiyan prince into the ground.

Elery and Goku both landed next to the crater, right before Vegeta rocketed back into the sky. You, you managed to damage me! An elite warrior! I'm going to destroy this planet, Kakarot!" he howled, before pulling his hands up near his head. "Galick Gun..."

Goku wasn't going to let him destroy Earth, pulling his hands to his side for his signature move. "Kamehame..."

" _FIRE_!" Vegeta roared, unleashing a purple energy wave down on Son Goku.

" _HA_!" Goku responded with his own, blue, energy wave.

The air practically shook in fear of the blasts, as they struggled for dominance. The Galick Gun started to overwhelm the Kamehameha, until Goku said two words. "TIMES FOUR!" He became engulfed in a scarlet aura, and the Kamehameha surged with power, blasting the Saiyan prince into the sky.

Completely exhausted, Goku collapsed.

Elery hid behind a rock. "Is the distortion fixed?"

"No, the battle continues beyond this point. Father's still alive, and is probably seething with rage." Trunks answered. 

Elery quickly noticed Vegeta's power rise dramatically, multiplying by ten times its original amount. "Holy... What the hell?"

"That's a Great Ape. Be careful, he's even stronger than before." Trunks warned.

"Wait, since when can Saiyans do that? I've certainly never done it, and Dad never mentioned this." Elery questioned. Despite the massive power of Great Ape Vegeta, she was smiling. There was finally a foe that could provide something of a challenge, even if her full power would kill him in one punch, it was something at least.

" _Let me tell you something before you die, Kakarot. A Great Ape has ten times more power than normal!_ " Vegeta said, before picking the Saiyan up, and crushing him in his hands. He then tossed the low-class into the air, before punching him into the ground.

Elery blasted the prince in the back, since Goku was definitely out of commission. Vegeta turned, and opened his mouth, firing a Mouth Cannon. This actually did a little damage, as she didn't quite expect such a powerful attack.

Elery recovered from the blast, before slamming her shoulder into the Great Ape's stomach.

Vegeta roared, before viciously attacking the half-Saiyan with several strikes. She dodged each blow, before catching a fist. Well, barely managing to grab one of his fingers. The Saiyan prince tried to punch her with his other hand, and succeeded.

Elery skidded to a stop on the ground, and fired a ki blast at her foe, hitting him right in the eye.

" _Why?! Why do they always aim for the goddamn eyes?!_ " Vegeta questioned, blinded by the burning pain in his eye.

"Destructo-Disc!" A voice shouted, before a yellow circle of ki sliced through Vegeta's tail. Apparently, Elery blinding the prince gave Krillin the opportunity to throw a Destructo-Disc to cut the Saiyan's tail off.

Vegeta shrank back to normal size, and wasn't a giant gorilla anymore. But he was still able to fight, and completely furious. As he wanted to get rid of Kakarot last, he immediately went for Gohan, kneeing the kid in face. Elery quickly challenged the prince.

* * *

To say the fight was one-sided would be the understatement of all history. At some point, Elery was slightly worried that Vegeta would accidentally use all of his energy and kill himself. Thankfully, he eventually, after having practically every bone in his body broken, decided to retreat, summoning his Attack Ball. 

With history corrected, kind of, Elery went back to the Time Nest.

* * *

"Good job, Ace. History, is finally back to normal. Still, who or what could be causing this?" Trunks wondered. "It shouldn't be possible for someone to change history like this." 

"It seems someone traveled to the past and changed history, just like you did in past. Right, Trunks?" A female voice said. 

"Toooh..." And in addition, a bird was apparently in the Time Nest as well. This bird was interesting though, it was yellow and white, with a long beard. Don't ask how a bird grows facial hair, it just does.

Elery turned to the speaker from just a moment ago, and saw a short woman, with a pink skin and reddish-hair.

"Hello!" She greeted. "You must be the one Shenron summoned!"

Elery was confused, who is this person and why should she know her? 

Trunks, as if he knew what Elery was thinking, explained. "Erm, this is the Supreme Kai of Time, the master of the Time Nest, and a very important person."

While Trunks was talking, the Supreme Kai of Time was doing several silly gestures, peace signs, and even shaking her divine booty. "She manages the flow of time throughout Universe 7, keeping a close eye on history, and protecting it."

As Trunks finished explaining, the bird decided to perch itself on the Kai's head. "Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at the bird, who quickly flew off of Her head. "What is your deal today?! Are you using my head as a perch now?!"

"Kiii! Kiii!" The bird responded.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "You're heavier than you look, you know!"

Trunks had a look of "I don't get paid enough for this shit", and turned back to Elery, who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Like I said, She's a very important person. Just trust me..." He added, before awkwardly laughing.

"Oh, jeez." Chronoa said, as the bird flew away.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks said, trying to steer the conversation away from the last twenty seconds.

"Oh... Oh, sorry." the Supreme Kai of Time turned to Elery. "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm El-" Elery quickly remembered her alias. "Ace. And I always kinda of assumed the god of time would look like some old grandpa."

Chronoa laughed at that, probably remembering something related to Elery's statement. "By the way, that bird you saw a moment ago? That's my best friend, Tokitoki."

"Best friend that steps on you, maybe..." Trunks muttered.

"This is good. You two seem to make a great team." Chronoa complimented.

"Thank you very much. But still, until we find the cause of these distortions, this is far from over." Trunks stated.

"Why in the world is all of this happening?" Elery asked.

"It seems, based on my investigation, that there are two time travelers with strange energy. And they're the ones messing with time. I don't know what they're up to, but be careful." The Supreme Kai of Time warned. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Well, that brings us back to square one. Just who could this duo be?" Trunks wondered. He sincerely doubted it was the Cyborgs from another timeline, maybe it was two of Frieza's family members? Kuriza might have the motive, but who would help him?

"So, how about we keep fixing the changes as they appear? They're bound to show their faces sooner or later." Elery suggested. She didn't want to stick around for too long, but leaving a pair of time traveling douchebags to their own devices probably would be a very bad idea. Especially if they mess with her history. Mind you, she still has to figure out what sort of universe/timeline she's in, and figure out how to get back to her own. 

"Sadly, it's probably our only option for now." Trunks said. "You can go, we'll call you if you're needed."

* * *

About an hour after that whole debacle, Elery was training yet again. This time, it was with the Namekian Piccolo.

Piccolo had proven himself to be even stronger than her normally, so she transformed to Super Saiyan.

She rushed forward, ducking under a stretching punch, before slamming her boot into his chest. He smirked, before firing a point-blank Mouth Cannon at her.

"Alright," Elery reverted to base form. "That's enough. You're really strong, a little stronger than me even. Any pointers?"

"Not any specific suggestions, but... You seem to be extremely defensive of your right leg." Piccolo noticed. Throughout the sparring match, if he went anywhere near that leg, she'd immediately jump away. 

"Bad injury." Elery answered, shuddering as she remembered Nico crush her knee. Honestly, it's a bit of a miracle she can even walk at all. Saiyan genetics are pretty much the entire reason she can still fight.


	3. Ginyu and the Body Change! The Time Breakers Reveal Themselves...

"It seems that the Supreme Kai of Time and her lackeys have gained some more muscle." A woman said. She had light blue skin, and white hair, and was wearing a red and black skintight outfit. Her name was Towa. "Perhaps we should make an appearance..."

* * *

Elery had a bad feeling about today. Minutes after breakfast, she was immediately called to fix a distortion.

And as if to confirm that bad feeling, Trunks was sitting in the corner, mumbling something about Ginyu and Father.

"Oh god. What happened?" Elery questioned.

The Supreme Kai of Time wordlessly handed her the Scroll of Eternity.

* * *

(AGE 762)

On Planet Namek, five fighters were gathered together.

"Guldo!" A green, somewhat fat, alien with four eyes shouted.

"Burter!" A blue, very tall, alien declared.

"Recoome!" This one looked like a large man with red hair.

"Jeice!" Jeice had red skin and white hair, and looked relatively normal in comparison.

"Captain Ginyu!" This was the oddity, and probably the distortion. It was Vegeta, wearing a green Scouter.

The five posed. "And together we are... the Ginyu Force!" They all said in unison.

Goku was just confused. What the heck is going on?

The Ginyu Force blasted forward, brutally beating on Goku. However, he suddenly gained a massive burst of power, and blew them all back.

"Guldo! Initiate Maneuver C." 'Vegeta' ordered. Guldo put his hands near his head, and suddenly Goku was paralyzed. 

"Change now!" 'Vegeta' shouted, before a purple beam was fired at Goku.

"Hahaha! This body, its power is amazing! Kamehame..." 'Goku' pulled his hands to his side, forming a blue sphere between them. "HA!" He blasted 'Vegeta' with the Turtle Destruction Wave, vaporizing him.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"What the hell happened? Vegeta seemed, off. And then Goku was weird after Vegeta shouted 'Change now'." Elery asked, befuddled by what she just saw.

"That's the power of Ginyu. He can switch bodies with anyone, even you. Be careful." Chronoa warned.

"Alright, got it. I'll get to work." Elery said, warping through time.

* * *

(AGE 762)

[(Take the Stage!! Ginyu Special Squad!! - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezrbyf6t9mY)

"And together we are... the Ginyu Force!" the members all declared.

"Alright. I'll take the Dragon Bal-" Ginyu began to say, only to be cut off by his Scouter beeping. "Never mind. Guldo, you take the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza. I shall deal with Vegeta, and the rest of you can decide on the small fry in a game of rock-paper-scissors."

The reason for Ginyu's Scouter going off, was Vegeta entering Villainous Mode. Elery warped in to the scene, and readied herself. This would be actually a threat, if only because she has to prevent Ginyu from stealing any bodies, _and_ not go too overboard with power.

Vegeta rocketed forward, kneeing Ginyu in face. His retort was a vicious punch to the jaw, and both fighters smirked. For Ginyu, it was because he landed that blow, and he wasn't even using all of his power. Perhaps his Scouter was malfunctioning, Vegeta didn't seem to be that strong. For Vegeta, it was because he was only beginning to tap into his power.

"Do you really think I'm using my full power?" The Saiyan spoke. "Those two over there, their powers are rising as we speak, and I, am closing in on becoming the Super Saiyan that Frieza fears so much." He boasted.

Ginyu jumped back, before firing a Parmesan Shower at the Saiyan prince. This, thanks to a sudden boost in power from the ones messing with time, would probably kill Vegeta. But thankfully, Elery jumped in the way, blocking the barrage.

" _How's it going?_ " Trunks asked, apparently back to normal.

"Fine, no bodies stolen yet. Although, it seems the meathead is currently beating on the others. Should I stop that? He seems to be normal." Elery asked, blocking a elbow strike from Ginyu.

" _That happens in the normal history. Just remember, don't use more power than Ginyu, or he'll go for the Body Change._ " Trunks warned.

"Got it."

"You should focus on the fight!" Ginyu reminded, before putting his hand forward, with several swirling purple energy spheres. They all merged into one, the Milky Cannon. He fired the blast, and it hit his foe dead-on, exploding in a burst of purple.

Once the smoke cleared, Elery was slightly burnt, too distracted to put up a proper defense. 

"Ouch. You pack a bit of punch." Elery commented, before rushing forward, and elbowing the purple alien in the chest, and then kicking him back. Ginyu skidded back, before turning his attention away from the half-Saiyan.

"You should focus on the fight!" Elery echoed the captain's words, before blasting him with a Buster Cannon. She then turned, noticing Gohan and Vegeta's power levels increase, and another power having popped up.

Son Goku was finally here, making his entrance by knocking Recoome unconscious in a single blow. Mind you, it was a surprise attack, but even Vegeta couldn't lay a finger on him once the brute got moving. The heroic Saiyan gave the three heavily injured Z-Fighters Senzu Beans.

"Sorry I'm late. Hey," Goku noticed the half-Saiyan. "You were helping the others, thanks."

Elery merely nodded. She didn't really have much to say to the Saiyan that didn't break the timeline.

"Alright. Gohan, Krillin. Me, Vegeta, and her, will fight them. You two go get the Dragon Balls." Goku ordered. Gohan and Krillin flew away, towards Frieza's Spaceship. Vegeta also flew away, heading in the same direction.

"I guess it's just you and me. I'll take on the two small fry." Elery stated.

Before Burter or Jeice could object to the small fry comment, she rocketed forward, smashing into Burter with her boot. She then span around, backhanding Jeice. Both aliens seethed, before looking at each other.

And blasting forward like missiles, attacking Elery viciously. Well, trying to. She was evading each attack with ease, similar to what Goku would be doing in the unaltered timeline. She caught both fighters' fists, before slamming them together.

The two members of the Ginyu Force jumped back. "Jeice." Burter started, talking through his Scouter. "You throw your Crusher Ball, and I'll get her while she dodges."

"Got it, mate." Jeice responded, before raising his hand to the sky, a red sphere forming above it. "Taste my Crusher Ball!" He shouted, to make sure that Elery would actually pay attention and dodge it, rather merely tank it.

The Brench hurled the Crusher Ball, and Elery jumped away from it.

"Gotcha!" Burter shouted, rushing at the half-Saiyan. He swung his fist.

And hit nothing. Before he could even make some exclamation of shock, a ki blast burned through his body.

Jeice was furious, how dare she kill his best friend and comrade? He rocketed at the half-Saiyan, attacking her faster than expected.

* * *

At the same time, Ginyu and Goku were hovering in the air.

"You, you have a strong body. I'd like to have it." Ginyu said. In the unaltered timeline, he would hit himself before trying the Body Change, but that girl seemed like she knew about the Body Change, and might've informed Goku.

Goku was confused, Ginyu wants his body? That sounded very, wrong.

" **CHANGE, NOW!** " Ginyu shouted, as a purple beam was fired out of his body.

But, just before that, Jeice kicked Elery away, before preparing his Crusher Ball. Not that he would fire it, as he saw Ginyu change bodies...

(Music end)

With Elery. "Jeice! You, you, you complete failure! You threw her in the way of my Body Change! They might both be Saiyans, but their potentials are completely different!" Ginyu, in Elery's body, yelled. (AN:For the sake of simplicity, I will be referring to them by who's in control of the body, and pronouns will be the same.)

Goku was confused, as the purple-alien-turned-half-Saiyan rushed at him.

"Crap." Elery started. "Crap crap. This is very bad." She was panicking, she's stuck in Ginyu's body, which feels really weird, and now Ginyu has her overpowered body.

" _Ace, calm down._ " Chronoa ordered. Apparently, the Time Patrol managed to patch into Ginyu's Scouter. " _We can still fix this. And don't worry, if you return to the Time Nest, you'll be back in your own body._ "

"Oh. Well, that certainly makes things easier on me. Ginyu's body is still strong, and I don't think he knows how strong my body can go." Elery said. And it was true, Ginyu was only using what Elery was during their fight earlier. 

Jeice rushed at the half-Saiyan-turned-purple-alien. As this all went down, Goku quickly pieced things together. Between the half-Saiyan attacking him, Jeice suddenly attacking the purple alien, and what the half-Saiyan said earlier, as well as Ginyu's words before that, it was clear. Somehow, Ginyu and the girl switched bodies. He used the Kaioken to kick Ginyu away, before turning to Elery.

"Hey, could I ask you something? Could you help Gohan and Krillin?" He asked, before dodging Ginyu's Milky Cannon.

" _I know you're worried about your body, but Goku can handle things._ " Trunks assured. Elery flew off, towards Frieza's ship.

* * *

Elery flew into the ship, and immediately ran into Krillin and Gohan. 

The two short fighters quickly got ready to fight, for obvious reasons. "Wait! Ginyu, he stole my body!" Elery explained. "I'm the girl who was fighting him!"

Gohan and Krillin looked to each other, telepathically speaking about "Ginyu"

' _Do you think they're telling the truth?_ ' Krillin asked.

' _I'm not sure. Let's just let them help us for now._ ' Gohan responded.

' _Okay._ '

Before Elery could say anything, two soldiers of Frieza's, Orlen and Guprei, walked in on this conversation.

"G-Ginyu! We, weren't expecting you here so soon. Guldo told us you wouldn't be back for a while." Guprei said.

Elery was unsure on what to do, so she did the normal thing to do in these situations. Fire a ki blast at Guprei. Well, not the normal thing, but given that almost 100 percent of their problems are solved through violence, things should work out.

Immediately, Orlen rushed at our heroes, and Elery caught his fist. She threw him into the wall, and the battle began. Having heard the loud smash, more soldiers came in, before noticing that Ginyu seems to have gone rogue.

Without missing a beat, Krillin kicked a soldier. Gohan fired off a Masenko. But even still, there were many soldiers to fight, and Elery was sincerely hoping it wasn't going to be like the Saibamen.

* * *

Thankfully, the soldiers were slowly starting to run low on numbers. Gohan and Krillin had found the Dragon Balls, and the three were now on their way out.

"Ca-Captain? What are you doing here?" Until they came across Guldo.

"I-I could to say the same, Yogurt. You left the Dragon Balls completely unattended!" Elery attempted to imitate Ginyu.

Attempted being the keyword, as Guldo easily caught onto the ruse. "The Captain must've switched bodes." He muttered. "You're a fake!" Guldo fired a ki blast at the fake Ginyu.

Elery swatted it away, before rushing at the small alien. She swung her leg for a kick, only for Guldo to completely vanish, appearing behind her.

* * *

Vegeta walked out into the hall, to find complete chaos. Unconscious soldiers, some soldiers were outright dead. 

He laughed. "Looks like someone decided to redecorate."

* * *

Guldo, even with his ability to stop time, was unable to really do anything. And worse, he was running out of stamina.

"Raspberry!" Guldo shouted. They had entered Frieza's room, complete with the massive hole in the viewing glass.

"Yes?" Raspberry responded.

"You're in charge! I'm going to get the captain!" Guldo flew off.

"G-Guldo?" Raspberry questioned, having not expected that turn of events.

As the battle continued, with the trio attacking several Frieza soldiers, Appule spoke.

"Ugh, I need a raise." He complained.

"If you live long enough." Raspberry said.

"I know, I know. It's just, I want to retire from this life, y'know? Start a family, get an honest job."

"I feel you, but Frieza's not going to just die, especially if this whole plan manages to succeed."

"Yeah. Erm, should we help them?" Appule asked, referring to the other soldiers, who were all currently getting their asses handed to them.

"Probably." Raspberry jumped into the fray. Appule followed suit. 

* * *

A few minutes later, and many dead soldiers later, the three were all just outside of the ship, with the Namekian Dragon Balls sitting near them.

' _Jeez. Those things are like basketballs!_ ' Elery thought, surprised by the size of the spheres. But her thoughts were quickly silenced when she noticed a large power level heading towards them. Two power levels in fact. 

Ginyu, in Elery's body, landed in front of the three. Son Goku landed nearby, ready to fight.

"You. Give me my body back!" Elery shouted.

"Why should I? This body, it's even stronger than I anticipated!" Ginyu powered up, reaching a power level of about 240,000. He rushed at the half-Saiyan-turned-purple-alien, slamming his fist into Elery's cheek.

Elery slightly panicked, if she couldn't get back to her own body, or kill Ginyu, things go completely wrong. But then she remembered her body's one weakness. She did her best to avoid a barrage of punches, although that was very difficult for her, given the lower power she has currently wielding. But Elery did manage to get Ginyu away from her, thanks to Goku kicking him in the back.   
  
She fired a finger beam at Ginyu, hitting him in his right knee, causing him to collapse from pain. "Wh-what the hell?" Ginyu questioned, trying to get back to his feet.

"Oh, you never found out. You see, back when I was younger, I suffered an extremely nasty injury on my knee. Only thanks to my bullshit Saiyan genetics was I able to walk afterwards. But, it still hurts to the touch." Elery explained, kicking Ginyu.

* * *

At the same time, Guldo was flying back to Frieza's ship, since he couldn't find Captain Ginyu.

He saw a flash in the distance. "Please don't be the Captain." he hoped, increasing his pace.

* * *

With Ginyu getting beaten heavily, thanks to Elery's weakness, he was getting desperate. And when he was desperate, he would attempt a Body Change. 

Ginyu stood up, from his beating. " **CHANGE,** " He spread his arms out, readying his signature ability.

" _Now's your chance!_ " Trunks informed Elery, who began to jump in between Ginyu and his target, Son Goku.

" **NOW!** " Ginyu shouted, as a purple beam fired out of his body. Elery leapt into its path, and she and Ginyu switched bodies again.

"Woo! Back in my own body!" Elery cheered, before feeling all the effects of her newly aquired injuries. "Ow. Good thing I brought this." She pulled a Senzu Bean out of her pocket, and swallowed it, healing all of her injuries. Not that it would really matter, she's so overpowered for this point in history.

Guldo landed nearby, having finally gotten to the site of the battle.

"Guldo! Perfect! If you don't mind, there's a Saiyan body I'd like." Ginyu said, gesturing towards Son Goku.

The Bas quickly connected the dots, and realized he was now looking at the real Captain Ginyu, and followed orders, using his psychic abilities to paralyze Goku. 

" **CHANGE NOW!** " Ginyu used his Body Change once more, and Goku was now Ginyu, and Ginyu was now Goku.

Obviously, Goku was quite confused. "Wh-what am I doing over there?" He questioned, looking at what was now Ginyu.

"Isn't it obvious? We switched bodies." Ginyu answered, before rocketing forward to attack Goku. Guldo turned to prepare to fight Elery, only for a certain Saiyan prince to make his entrance. 

"Now, I will be your opponent!" He declared, staring down the green alien.

"Vegeta." Guldo hissed, before engaging the Saiyan.

As Goku and Vegeta engaged their respective opponents, Elery was left on her own. "Is that everything? History's corrected?" 

" _Yup! Well, close enough anyway. Gohan and Krillin should hop in soon to help out, and things will go like they should._ " Chronoa answered.

"All right. But before I come back, did you notice that ungodly power?" Elery asked.

" _You mean Frieza?_ " Trunks responded.

"I don't know who that is. But this power is just sitting with another smaller one, and they're both weird. I've never sensed anything like it."

" _That's probably them._ " Chronoa said. " _The ones messing with time._ "

"Well, I guess it's time I paid them a visit." Elery flew after the two powers, hoping she could put an end to this quickly so she can go back to her own timeline/universe/whatever.

* * *

When she finally got to the area where the two powers were, she was in the remains of a Namekian village, the one that Vegeta had slaughtered before the battle with the Ginyu Force.

"Just hurry up and show yourselves! I know you're here!" Elery shouted, not wanting to waste time.

Prompted by the half-Saiyan's words, the two powers walked out from behind a rock. The first was Towa. The second, was a large man, with blue skin and short white spikey hair. His outfit was a grey chestpiece, with a blue-green gem in the center, an apron, and a red bodysuit.

' _They're even copying hairstyles! He's clearly got my dad's hair._ ' Elery thought. To her, this world, she'll go with that term for now, is basically plagiarizing everything from her's.

"Heh. You're pretty sharp. It must've been you who's been snooping around. I hope you weren't planning on interfering, that'd be a mistake." Towa said.

"A costly one. I will eliminate you here and now." The man stated, before powering up, with a dark red aura engulfing him.

[(Infinite Battle 2 - Sonic Forces OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIiFT9dse84)

"If you can, that is. I typically don't lose to Smurfs." Elery taunted, transforming to Super Saiyan.

"So, they're the ones changing history." Trunks surmised. "But now it's back to normal."

"Towa." The blue guy started. "That's the one who's been interfering with us before."

"Looks like it, Mira. We've been making things interesting, too. What a disappointment." Towa replied. "But you switching with Ginyu was a splendid move! It made me laugh."

"Well, you won't be laughing soon." Elery threatened. 

"Hmph. You must be very confident in your skills." Mira noted. "Am I right?"

"I've defeated far worse than a pair of elves. So yeah, I'm confident."

"Then show it to me. Show me your power." Mira ordered, rocketing forward at blistering speeds. Elery only barely blocked his attack, and responded with a kick from her left leg. Mira caught the limb with ease, before smashing the half-Saiyan into the ground.

As the now dazed half-Saiyan stood, Mira decided to take advantage of the information he and Towa had recently discovered, by firing a Death Beam into Elery's right knee. "Oh god! Why?!" She screamed, overwhelmed by pain.

(Music end)

"You'd do well to not explain your weaknesses." Mira stated. "Is that all? One hit was all it took? What a disappointment. It's over. Don't worry, I'll use your energy well."

"Hold on, Mira. Say, who's supporting you? Who's backing you up? I can't imagine you would travel through time with sole intention of fighting us." Towa asked. She already had a pretty good idea, but confirmation was helpful.

With what little concentration she could muster, Elery responded. "Gargamel. Not that I like who's actually been backing me up. I just don't want you two to find me."

Towa laughed, clearly amused by the half-Saiyan's snark. "No matter. Let's leave her for now, Mira. You don't mind, do you? We aren't going to get much out of her anyway. She's nothing to you." the Time Breakers teleported away.

Elery did the same, warping back to the Time Nest.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Before either Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time could say anything, Elery had only one thing to request.

"SenzuBeanSenzuBeanSenzuBean!" she cried. Trunks handed her one, and she swallowed it. 

"Towa and Mira." Trunks said. "They're the ones changing history. But, why?"

"They want the energy of history's greatest warriors." Chronoa answered. "At least, that's what I've managed to figure out. I'll need to do some digging to figure out why they're doing this."

"I guess I can go now?" Elery asked.

"Before you leave, do you trust us?"

"Not really. You basically kidnapped me away via a magic dragon, and practically forced me to do this. Mind you, I'm not leaving until those two are out of commission. Especially Mira." Elery replied, walking out of the Time Storage Vault.


	4. Fear Takes Many Forms! The Galactic Emperor, Frieza!

Yet again, Elery was called in to deal with a distortion. even if she didn't like the Time Patrol, those elves are going to be killed first, by Elery's hand. She's holding a grudge, much like her father would be if he was here.

"So, what's the distortion? Who do I have to punch?" She asked.

Trunks handed her the Scroll of Eternity.

* * *

(AGE 762)

The galactic emperor, Frieza, was standing amidst a field of corpses, the deceased Z-Fighters. Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, all had fallen to the tyrants' wrath. He was already in his Final Form, looming over his last victim, Son Gohan.

Meanwhile, Son Goku was in a large healing tank. ' _Dammit, I can't just sit here!_ ' Goku blasted his way out, preventing him from being fully healed for the upcoming fight.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"So, is it just stalling until Goku gets here? Or at least until Towa and Mira show their faces." Elery asked.

"Pretty much." Chronoa answered.

"Bye." Elery said, before transporting herself to Age 762.

* * *

(AGE 762)

"You've done it now." Frieza said. He was standing atop a hill, staring at the Z-Fighters. "You've ruined my dream of eternal life. The Dragon Balls, petrified." He flew down to their level. "It's the very first time, I've been made _**SUCH A FOOL OF**_!" He shouted, completely furious. He underwent the Villainous Mode transformation, but unlike previous times, the purple aura and red eyes didn't fade. This is the second stage of Villainous Mode, even more powerful than before. 

" _How dare you_. **_How dare you maggots_**!" Frieza said. Elery appeared behind the other Z-Fighters, ready to fight.

"Wh-what?!" Vegeta exclaimed, shocked by Frieza's sheer power.

[(A Moment for Shuddering - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKNHCOjQjAQ)

"You pop up like ants!" Frieza rocketed forward, lunging at the Saiyan Prince. He elbowed Vegeta in the jaw, and began to swing his tail at the Saiyan prince. Elery moved in the way, blocking the tail strike, and the battle truly began.

" _That's Frieza, the Galactic Emperor._ " Trunks informed through Elery's earpiece. " _Watch yourself._ "

"The Galactic Emperor is an androgynous lizard? I loathe to see his subjects." Elery commented, evading several strikes from the Arcosian. Frieza managed to get a hard punch in on Elery, knocking her back.

"Do you honestly think that four ants can beat a dinosaur?" Frieza asked.

"I do! If we band together, we might actually be able to win!" Vegeta declared. "I'll have you know their power levels are rising, and I am becoming closer to being the Super Saiyan you fear so much!" He fired a Galick Gun at Frieza, catching the emperor off-guard.

Elery elbowed Frieza, Gohan struck him in the back with a kick, the four were taking the Arcosian on and winning. But even still, something felt wrong. Like it shouldn't be that easy.

And then Vegeta spoke. "Transform, Frieza! Show us your real strength right now!"

"T-transform?" Gohan questioned.

"Some species are capable of transforming for various reasons. Camouflage, to increase their power, even to protect themselves from the elements." The Saiyan prince explained.

"Very well, Vegeta. If you really want to die so bad, I'll be more than happy oblige. I have three transformations, I'll be skipping most of them." Frieza said, before powering up. A burst of light obscured him, as he changed shape.

When the light faded, Frieza was in his Final Form, completely white, aside from his purple biogems. "He went straight to his Final Form?! This isn't good, be careful!" Chronoa warned.

Elery smiled, she had finally someone who could give her a challenge. While she prefers to end things quickly, the Time Patrol severely lacks in fighters near her level, and no one in this universe's past has been a challenge.

Frieza vanished from sight, before appearing behind Vegeta, who fell down. The Arcosian had beaten Vegeta so fast, it happened in a mere instant. He grabbed Vegeta by the neck using his tail, before hurling the prince into a hill. He turned his sights to Elery, as Krillin and Gohan hid. 

"An Earthling? Is this a joke?" Frieza questioned, mocking the half-Saiyan.

"I'm not just a human, but a Saiyan too!" Elery declared, before rushing forward.

[("F" - Maximum the Hormone)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWtft3POQPs)

Frieza caught her punch, and responded with his own. Elery caught his fist in return, before headbutting the Arcosian, and stomping on his foot. Frieza released a clear burst of ki, to give himself some breathing room. He pointed at Elery, a purple sphere forming on his fingertip.

Elery dodged the Death Beam, and Frieza began firing shot after shot, causing the half-Saiyan to starting running to dodge. She deflected a Death Beam, before aiming her palm, charging a red ki sphere. "Bloody Stream!" She fired the red energy wave, hitting Frieza directly. Not that it did anything, as Frieza was unharmed when the smoke cleared. It helped that Elery wasn't quite at maximum power, trying her best to match the Arcosian's.

"Hmm, you certainly are a strong one. Would you care to work for me?" Frieza offered. 

"Go piss off, you overgrown lizard." Elery insulted.

"Very well, I probably wouldn't be able to stand having even half a monkey work for me." Frieza said, before firing another volley of Death Beams.

"Gonna hafta try harder to hit me!" Elery taunted, deflecting a Death Beam into the ground. Frieza began to rush at her, frustrated, only for a ki blast to explode in front of him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." It was Piccolo, powered up and ready to fight. Mind you, he still wasn't strong enough to beat Frieza, but it was still help.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"A Namekian. I thought I killed all of your kind." Frieza said. And on top of that, this one seemed familiar.

As the Arcosian was focused on Piccolo, Elery took the opportunity to attack, hitting him in the back of the head. This angered Frieza even more, as he began firing a barrage of pink ki blasts in her general direction. "Y'know, this never works." Elery pointed out, unscathed by the blasts.

Frieza attempted to rush the half-Saiyan, only to nearly trip. Piccolo had a hold of his leg, by extending his arm. Frieza blasted Piccolo's arm off, before rushing after Elery. The Namekian regenerated his arm, and gave chase.

Elery blocked a tail whip from the Arcosian, before punching him in the stomach. He smashed his foot into her side, she elbowed him in the head, he slammed his fist into her jaw, she hit him in the chin with an uppercut. Frieza was sent flying by the blow, right towards Piccolo, who kicked Frieza back to Elery.

"ENOUGH! I am the emperor of the universe, I will not lose to a monkey and a slug!" Frieza roared, before using more of than the mere 10% he was using before, powering up to 50% Power. He vanished from sight, before instantly knocking the Namekian unconscious with a single punch.

' _I finally get to cut loose. Perfect._ ' Elery thought, smirking as she powered up to her base form's maximum. Super Saiyan would probably break the timeline in its own way. "So, Frieza, let's get going." She vanished from sight, rocketing forward. Frieza did the same, and moments later, several craters formed between them, as they clashed.

Fist met fist, foot met foot, elbow met elbow, neither of them could land a solid hit. ' _This guy's way smarter than Chill._ ' She noted, dodging a punch, before blocking a kick.

They both hit the ground, before Elery pointed her palm at him. "Galactic Gunshot!" She fired a blue-white ki bomb, exploding on contact with the Arcosian. Frieza was mildly burnt, but altogether unharmed. He began firing another barrage of Death Beams. This time, Elery fired another Galactic Gunshot, easily stopping the Death Beams in their tracks.

Elery panted, this battle was starting to tire her out. But she wasn't going to lose, she still had a certain pair of Smurfs to murder first, following by getting back to her home.

And then Elery sensed a new energy make his appearance. Son Goku was back, healed up and ready for battle.

"Ka-Kakarot." Vegeta said. Despite what was assumed, the prince of all Saiyan was still alive, albeit heavily wounded. "Fri-Frieza killed the Saiyans. He was the one that killed them. Please, avenge our race." He begged.

"You're still alive?" Frieza asked, before firing a Death Beam through Vegeta's heart, instantly killing him.

"Frieza. I'm going to defeat you." Goku stated, his calmness hiding his anger. He fired an Invisible Eye Blast at the ground, before burying the remains of the Saiyan prince in the resulting hole. "For the sake of the Saiyans, for the Namekians, for every single innocent person you mercilessly killed, I will defeat you!" Goku declared, rocketing at the Arcosian.

Frieza backhanded the Saiyan, making it clear he wasn't putting much effort in. This would definitely be an uphill battle.

* * *

The battle went on for around an hour, as Goku and Frieza duked it out. Elery purposefully avoided fighting, noticing that Towa and Mira's interference was waning.

"Any last words, monkey? You know, besides 'gurgle gurgle'?" Frieza taunted. Goku was underwater after a nasty hit, and Frieza was still dominant in the battle.

" _YEAH_! _**KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY**_!" Goku roared, parting the water to reveal himself, cloaked in a scarlet aura. He blasted towards the tyrant, before delivering a brutal right hook, followed by a kick to send him flying. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He fired his signature technique, blasting Frieza with everything he had.

When the smoke cleared, all there was, was a very annoyed Arcosian. Goku quickly made his decision, dropping to the ground, and raising his arms to the sky, confusing both Frieza and Elery. 

"What the heck's he doing?" Elery asked.

" _The Spirit Bomb! Just hold Frieza off, and history will be corrected!_ " Trunks informed.

Elery wordlessly moved between Frieza and Goku, shifting into a fighting stance. Frieza vanished from sight, and so did Elery, as both fighters clashed.

"You know, you fight good for an overstuffed iguana with a Napoleon Complex!" Elery taunted, trying to keep the Arcosian's attention away from Son Goku. Frieza merely gritted his teeth, attacking more aggressively than before.

* * *

Five or so minutes later, the Spirit Bomb was ready.

Goku threw his hands down, and the Spirit Bomb obeyed his command, dropping towards Frieza like a meteor.

Frieza was about to throw a Death Ball, planning on destroying the planet to take care of everything that way.

' _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_ ' Frieza mentally wondered, until his Death Ball was enveloped by the Spirit Bomb. He turned, trying to push it back.

This miserably failed, and the Spirit Bomb detonated. 

* * *

Elery was now standing behind a rock, pleased with herself. This was a surprisingly fun excursion and, she won't lie, protecting history is actually somewhat fun. Goku and the others were just happy to have finally killed Frieza, or so they thought, as the Arcosian grabbed Elery by the neck.

Piccolo heard this happen, but was quickly shot through the chest with a Death Beam. The remaining Z-Fighters saw Frieza, holding Elery by the neck. He threw the half-Saiyan away, before firing a tiny sphere of energy at Krillin.

The human floated into the air, unable to resist Frieza's psychic might. "GOKUUUU!" He screamed, before just, exploding.

[(Super Saiyan Transformation - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw)

" _How, how, how dare you. I, I won't, I won't let you, I won't let you live_!" Goku shouted, as a golden light flared around him. His hair stood on end, turning golden, and his eyes shifted to a turquoise color. Goku had finally become Super Saiyan.

The newly transformed Super Saiyan punched Frieza into the air. Frieza recovered, before firing a barrage of ki blasts. Goku easily dodged each blast, barely even trying. One stray blast was about to hit Gohan, but it struck something before it could reach the young half-Saiyan.

Specifically, it hit Elery, who had moved in the way. She then floated up to help Goku fight Frieza.

"Gohan, Take Piccolo, and get back to the ship." Goku ordered.

"D-dad?" Gohan was a tad surprised by, literally everything that happened in the last thirty seconds, and didn't properly process the command.

"Go now! While I still have some control over myself!" Goku shouted, before blocking Frieza's punch.

"Okay Dad. I'll be waiting, waiting for you to come back!" Gohan said, lifting Piccolo, and flying away.

"Sending your brat off to escape? I do enjoy a moving target." Frieza said, aiming a Death Beam at the child. The Super Saiyan grabbed his hand, glaring at Frieza. He punched Frieza in the gut, before kicking him away.

He turned to Elery. "Thank you, whoever you are, for protecting Gohan. Let _me_ be the one to finish this fight." He requested.

Elery obliged, warping back to the Time Nest.

(Music end)

* * *

(AGE 850)

"That's Goku for you, always refusing our help." the Supreme Kai of Time commented. "But, everything worked out in the end."

"Erm, Ace?" Trunks noticed that Elery seemed, weird. "You okay?"

"Just, tired." Elery panted, that whole fustercluck had taken even more from her than she thought. "Imma go now."

* * *

Some time later, Elery was once again training, this time with Ginyu. Well, training is a bit of a stretch...

"I'm still not sure how posing is going to help in the middle of a fight." Elery said. She was in an odd pose, with her right arm above her head, and her left crossing over her chest.

"Nonsense! Posing raises morale, and invigorates the force! Only after you can properly pose, will I teach you about my big," Ginyu said. "Strong, purple, Milky, Cannon!" Elery was now on the ground, laughing from the innuendo.

"What did I say?" Ginyu questioned, confused by the half-Saiyan's laughter.


	5. The Immortal Hercule! Cell's Power Unleashed!

(AGE 767)

On the day of the Cell Games, things were in their darkest hour. The Cell Juniors had killed everyone besides Goku and Gohan. Goku was on the ground, barely conscious. The man who beat him?

"Hahahaha!" Hercule laughed, surrounded by a purple aura.

Gohan was in a Kamehameha struggle with Perfect Cell, who was barely putting any real effort in. The kid was still in his basic Super Saiyan form, having not achieved Super Saiyan 2 in this altered history.

"So you couldn't show your true power after all." Cell said, as two Cell Juniors floated at his side. "HA!" Him and the Cell Juniors forced more energy into their Kamehameha, overwhelming Gohan.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"This is the Cell Games. Be very careful, we're in for a rough ride." Trunks warned. He had called Elery in for yet another distortion, and the girl was more than a little surprised by this era.

' _I swear, this gets more familiar with every passing second._ ' Elery mentally noted, before using the Scroll of Eternity to correct the changes.

* * *

(AGE 767)

Hercule rushed forward, delivering a fast series of punches and kicks to Cell's chest. The Bio-Android didn't even flinch, before pulling his hand back.

"Die." Cell said, the Villainous Mode state activating. He was about to kill the human with a single backhand chop, only for Hercule to get kicked into one of the pillars at the corner of the ring.

Elery jumped back, as Cell smiled. He could sense her power, especially after she quickly went Super Saiyan.

"Be careful, we can't let Hercule die, as much as you probably want to." Trunks informed.

"What do you take me for? I kicked him because I didn't want him to die." Elery replied, dodging Cell's opening punch.

"What a nice girl. Saved that idiot and everything." Krillin sarcastically said, more than a little annoyed by Hercule's antics. He was borderline rooting for Cell at one point.

[(News of the Cell Games - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKbFoWCKvM0)

Elery blocked a kick, before responding with her own, tripping the Bio-Android. Cell stuck his leg out as he fell, hitting the half-Saiyan in the head, and then recovered from the fall.

"Ouch, you hit hard, for giant cockroach." Elery said, more than a little surprised by Cell's power. She definitely would have to be careful, lest she get herself killed for the second time.

"I never expected there to be another Saiyan, much less half of one. Where are you from?" Cell questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. But, who gives a shit? You want a fight, so I'm going to give you one." Elery said, before firing several ki blasts. Cell deflected them, before firing a Death Beam at the half-Saiyan. She aimed her palm at her laser, before firing a Galactic Gunshot to easily stop the beam. Cell dodged the energy sphere, before disappearing from sight.

He appeared, catching Elery's fist. She threw another punch in retort, only to get that fist caught as well. Cell was about to knee her, only to get a headbutt in response.

Hercule was sitting in the middle of the ring, completely thunderstruck. The fighters' speed, power, technique, it was, it had to be, a trick. No one can really go that fast, hit that hard. But, as that he thought, something went over him. A surge of pure, dark, energy. He was engulfed in a purple aura, and his eyes glowed red.

Elery sensed this, and quickly jumped out of the ring. "I forfeit! There's something I have to deal with." She said, turning to the powered up human. Goku landed in the ring, ready to face off against Cell.

[(Hercule's Orchestra - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdFRw18Np5Q)

Hercule flew into the air, before landing next to Elery. " _What the? There's no way Hercule can fly!_ " Trunks exclaimed. " _Towa must be lending him strength nearby!_ "

Elery blocked a punch from the human, and was surprised as he punched through her guard. Hercule's new power was overwhelming, and he could kill her in a single punch if she wasn't careful. ' _Don't block, just dodge!_ ' She mentally decided.

Hercule threw a flurry of punches, and the half-Saiyan dodged them. Elery jumped back, hoping that she could make up for the power gap with range. She began firing ki blasts, blasting Hercule with everything she had. When the smoke cleared, Hercule's gi was a mess, the entire shirt was gone and his pants were in tatters, but the man himself was mostly unharmed. 

"Shit..." Elery cursed under breath, trying to think of a plan. She knew that Hercule was strong enough to kill her if she wasn't careful, and she didn't have any options. Except for one. ' _Here goes nothing!_ ' She thought, as her muscles swelled dramatically, and her became even more spiky. Elery had transformed to Ultra Super Saiyan, hoping that the power increase would be enough to even the odds, despite the form's glaring flaw.

Hercule rushed at Elery, who managed to block his punch. Barely, the champ was still horrifyingly strong, and it would take a different play style to defeat him. She implanted her fist into his gut, before kicking him in the side. He skidded back, more than a little surprised. The girl was actually doing damage. Elery thrust her hand forward, charging a red sphere of ki. "Bloody Stream!"

As Hercule blocked the red energy wave, Cell and Goku were hovering far above the ring. "You know, these rules. They're preventing us from fighting at our full potential. From now, there will be no more out of bounds." Cell said, before firing a powerful ki blast at the ring.

" **EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THE RING**! **HURRY**!" Goku shouted, as the blast zoomed towards the arena.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the combatants took another moment to observe their opponents. Cell and Goku noted that they both were starting to tire, and Elery noted that Hercule was starting to show signs of damage.

Elery grabbed Hercule's arm as he attempted to punch her, throwing him into the ground. She fired a point-blank Galactic Gunshot, hitting Hercule dead-on.

The half-Saiyan jumped back, only to get smashed into the ground by the seemingly immortal Hercule. She stood, and glared at the human, trying to think of a way to finally defeat him. A dark smoke surrounded Hercule, as it formed into a destructive sphere of energy covering him. Elery drew her hands to her sides, charging two spheres of energy. Hercule's attack, Baked Sphere, would destroy the planet if it was pulled off successfully.

"Buster Cannon!" Elery shouted, firing a explosive beam of energy at Hercule. The attack collided with the Baked Sphere, but didn't pierce it. She wasn't discouraged though, forcing more power into the blast. The newly empowered Buster Cannon punctured the sphere, blasting Hercule in the process. This knocked the world champ unconscious, and Towa disengaged the powerup she's been giving him.

"I give up!" Goku said. "I can tell I can't beat you!"

Cell was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, 'you give up'?"

"Exactly what you think. I forfeit. Gohan, it's your turn!" Goku shouted.

* * *

Some time later, Cell had birthed his Cell Juniors and Elery had reverted back to regular Super Saiyan.

" _Just make sure no one dies, that's all you need to do._ " Trunks informed. " _Those Cell Juniors, they're as strong as Cell is, but not as durable_."

"Got it." Elery said, flying over to Tien and Yamcha. They were being attacked by three Cell Juniors, although they seemed to be targeting Tien primarily. She fired a Galactic Gunshot at a Cell Junior, creating a large explosion.

[(Perfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw)

The Cell Junior that got hit immediately changed his sights, rushing at Elery. She caught his fist, before spinning around and throwing him at another Cell Junior, who was trying to attack Yamcha with a Tri-Beam. 

"Come at me! All of you!" Elery taunted, hoping to get the Cell Juniors off of the humans. "You want a fight, right? Well, attack!" 

All three of the Cell Juniors rushed at her, and she unleashed an Explosive Wave, blasting them back. She evaded a punch, elbowing a mini Bio-Android in the back. While they were stronger, she was smarter, and saw through their telegraphed attacks.

* * *

" _I've figured out where Mira and Towa are! Just take care of the Cell Juniors, and head north!_ " Trunks said.

"Got it!" Elery began firing ki blasts at the distracted Cell Juniors, currently targeting other fighters at the moment.

A Galactic Gunshot here, a Bloody Stream there, she weakened the Cell Juniors enough for Gohan to deal with them later. Elery rocketed into the sky, heading towards the Time Breakers' location.

(Music end)

* * *

She arrived at a rocky wasteland, where the Time Breakers were merely standing in the center of.

"This is annoying." Towa complained. "Nothing seems to be going our way. Well, at least we can take care of one thorn in our side." 

"Oh yeah? I'm about to care of _this_ thorn in my side, here and now." Elery boasted, confident. She was stronger than before, and she now knew to be careful around Mira. She shifted into a fighting stance.

"You barely lifted a finger, and yet, your energy is powerful." Mira said. "More powerful than before."

"I think it's time to harvest." Towa said, hovering back.

Trunks stepped in. "You won't have your way!" He declared, before transforming into not just a Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan 2. His hair was mostly the same as regular Super Saiyan, his two small strands sticking out were replaced by one large bang. 

Mira wasn't deterred in the slightest, not even reacting to Trunks' power. Elery was a bit surprised, he had Super Saiyan 2?

"Trunks? What are _you_ doing here?" Towa questioned, Trunks should be at the Cell Games right now, not fighting them.

[(Infinite Battle 2 - Sonic Forces OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIiFT9dse84)

"We are the Time Patrol, defenders of time, and we're here to stop you!" Trunks stated, rushing at Mira. Elery did the same, and the three fighters attacked. 

"So you've come from a different point in time." Towa noted, getting an idea.

"Hercule is being strange, and you're the cause of it! Why?! Why are you tampering with history?!" Trunks questioned, swinging his sword at Mira. The blue man easily evaded the slashes.

"If you had lost a loved one, would you go back to prevent their demise? Like how Son Goku had caused my brother's death?" Towa asked.

" _I had planned on telling you after the mission,_ " Chronoa said. " _But I found out that Towa is Dabura's younger sister, and Mira is a Bio-Android created by her!_ "

"That still doesn't excuse doing this!" Trunks shouted, dodging a Galick Beam Cannon from Mira. Elery nailed the Demon Bio-Android in the back with a Galactic Gunshot, and Trunks fired a Big Bang Attack afterwards.

"Well, I also want to perform an, experiment." Towa cryptically said.

"An experiment? That's the reason?!" Elery questioned, annoyed at this being the reason she had to be kidnapped from her home.

"What? Are you suggesting scientists _shouldn't_ perform experiments?" Towa asked. "Mira, I just had a great idea, could you take care of this?" She teleported away.

Trunks tried to go after her, only for Mira to appear in front of him. "Your fight is with me." He said, punching the lavender-haired Saiyan in the stomach. "Do not disappoint me."

Elery rocketed at the Demon, firing a barrage of ki blasts. The moment she got close enough, she began attacking with a vicious series of blows, attacking any weak point she could find. Mira caught her leg in a kick, and delivered a quick, powerful, spearhand strike to her right knee. The pain completely overwhelmed her, as she reverted to her base form. He let go of her leg, before punching the half-Saiyan into the ground. Trunks rushed in to attack with a downwards slash, only for Mira to catch his blade, and punch him in the stomach. 

With both half-Saiyans prone, Mira flipped the sword around, now holding it by the handle. It felt poetic to slay both of them with Trunks' sword. He raised it, before stabbing the sword...

Into the ground, just inches from Elery's head. "You may live for now. But next time, do not expect to be so lucky." He said, before teleporting away to whenever Towa is. 

(Music end)

* * *

It turned out that Elery had lost consciousness, and a few hours later, she woke up.

"Ugh, god fucking damn it." she swore, laying in a bed. The Supreme Kai of Time had brought the half-Saiyan to a small hospital in Toki Toki City, mostly unused due to Senzu Beans treating any injury. Trunks was standing nearby, fully healed by a Senzu, since he never lost consciousness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chronoa asked.

"No, I'm not 'okay'. I nearly died because he," Elery pointed at Trunks. "Was completely worthless, even with Super Saiyan 2. And where were you? I would assume the 'god of time' would at least be able to provide actual support, rather than sit and watch," For the most part, Elery was venting. The pain in her knee was still there, and she was pissed. "As I get myself killed!" She stormed off, not even caring about the pain in her knee.

* * *

It was late, nearing night, and Elery was engaging herself in some stress relief, training with Frieza. Surprisingly, the Arcosian was a good sparring partner, as he was powerful enough to challenge her as a Super Saiyan, and he knew how to fight. Piccolo was still the best, as he was extremely intelligent in combat.

Frieza fired a Death Cannon, a red energy wave, prompting the half-Saiyan to fire a Bloody Stream in response. An explosion resounded between them, before both rocketed forward, striking one another with fury. Elery managed to gain the upper hand, smashing her palm into Frieza's nose.

After that, they called it quits, and Elery went home. Well, to her living space, she probably won't ever call it her 'home'.


	6. For the Sake of the Future, and Trunks Too! A Mysterious Stranger...

The day after her visit to the Cell Games, Elery felt awful. She didn't really mean what she said, and was just venting all of her frustrations onto the nearest targets available. She decided to come over to the Time Nest to apologize, or least findwhere they are to do that.

What she found, was the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks. But the more notable thing was Trunks. He was partially see-through. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Ace! We weren't expecting you." Chronoa said. "Just, take a look at the scroll."

* * *

(AGE 783)

In the town, Bridgetown, Trunks was battling the Androids, technically cyborgs, of his time. But, he was being completely dominated, even as a Super Saiyan.

"Can I kill him?" Android 18, a girl with blonde hair, asked. "He's getting annoying."

"We'll lose something to play with, but sure, go ahead sis." Android 17 said. Both Androids were then engulfed a purple aura, as their eyes glowed red. They both dashed forward.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Having seen this, Elery's opinion on Trunks changed. At first, she didn't really care for the lavender-haired Saiyan, finding him to be pretty weak and uninteresting. Now...

"I'm going to fix this." Elery stated.

"I thought you hated us." Trunks said.

"I didn't really mean all that. And besides, you and I are the same. We've both suffered under the reign of evil Androids, and I'm not going to let this happen to anyone else!" Elery warped back in time.

* * *

(AGE 783)

Trunks was about to engage the Androids of his timeline, as they obtained the Villainous Mode power up. He transformed into Super Saiyan, tapping into every drop of anger he has towards the Androids. 

"I'm not going to let you do as you please any longer!" Trunks declared, rushing at the duo. He drew his sword, preparing to strike.

He got a punch to the stomach in response, causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. 17 aimed a ki blast at the half-Saiyan, to kill him. Only for Elery to appear between them, deflecting the blast into the sky.

[(My 18th Magic - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9dWyqgCQO0)

She then transformed into Super Saiyan, and the battle began by her punching Android 18 in face. She was holding back a little, just enough to not kill the pair of psychopathic cyborgs, if it was anything like her history they'll need to live longer. 

Trunks was surprised by the new arrival, but that could wait for later. He rushed at 17, and barely managed to avoid the Android's punch. Allies or not, he would still need to be careful around the Androids.

"Look 17, it seems there are others who want to destroy us." 18 said, blocking a kick from Elery.

"You monster! I'm going to avenge Gohan!" Trunks declared, furiously slashing at 17 with everything he had. And surprisingly, he did manage to get a few nicks and cuts on the Android, despite the power gap.

Elery dodged a kick from 18, before jumping up. "Bloody Stream!"

(Music end)

* * *

The Androids were gone, having been chased away by the duo of half-Saiyans. Trunks panted, before reverting to base form.

"Somehow... We managed to chase them off." He said, before looking at his hand. "I'm perfectly aware of the power gap." He clenched his fist. "I can't beat them as is. But., I survived thanks to you. I have to thank you." He turned to Elery, only to find her gone.

She was hovering above Trunks, mentally glad that was over. It was hard to hold back, seeing another version of her worst nightmares standing before her. Towa teleported near her.

"I knew you'd show up. What a lame reaction. I bet you thought that actually helped, am I correct?" Towa said.

" _What, did you do_?" Elery hissed, about ready to throttle the Demon. She won't though, as she wants information.

"You see, I actually made _two_ changes." Towa explained, doing a slow spin.

" _My body, it's still transparent!_ " Trunks, the Time Patrol one, exclaimed. 

"When is it? You better tell me, before I do something I might regret." Elery questioned, transforming into Super Saiyan.

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. It's too late now." Towa said, before teleporting away.

" _Dammit, what else could have been changed?_ " Trunks wondered.

[(Dracula Theme - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZdDtOOClRU)

Near the floating half-Saiyan, another figure appeared. He had white skin, fire-like red hair, was wearing a blue robe, and had a staff made of bone. "You seem to be troubled." He said. As He spoke, all communications with the Time Nest cut off, as if this man was a walking source of interference. Elery noticed she couldn't sense His energy for some reason.

Elery quickly scrutinized this new arrival, trying to discern why He's here. "Don't make that face. Would you like to go to the change?" He said, offering His hand. "I'll take you there. Take my hand."

' _He looks like he's probably evil, but I have no choice._ ' Elery thought, taking the offer. She grabbed the man's hand, hoping nothing bad will happen.

"When you get back, tell the Supreme Kai of Time, that I'll be seeing her soon." The red-haired man said, as a dark aura surrounded the half-Saiyan's palm. Elery swore she saw a D in the aura, as she was warped through time and space.

(Music end)

* * *

(AGE 785)

"I finally made it back." Trunks said, having just gotten out of his Time Machine. Only to sense a certain villain. 

[(Perfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw)

"Y-you!" Trunks shouted, seeing Perfect Cell standing nearby. Elery appeared, ready for battle. This would certainly be a danger for the half-Saiyans, neither Elery nor Trunks were strong enough to match up at this point, and Cell had the Villainous Mode power up to make things even worse. "Cell?! You're already in your Perfect Form?!"

Cell laughed, as both half-Saiyans rushed at him. He began to easily defend their combined assault. "Funny you should ask, really." He started, delivering a backhand chop to Trunks' head. "You might be interested to know that I absorbed the Androids already. Also, how is it that you know my name?" He questioned, smashing his knee into Elery's gut. "Oh, I get it. You went to past. How else would you know so much about me?"

"We're not going to let you live!" Elery declared, firing a barrage of ki blasts from her left hand. "I've seen far too much to let anyone like you live!"

"Who's this friend of yours? Is she here from the past too? No matter, I'll exterminate both of you with my Perfect power." Cell boasted, tanking the ki barrage like nothing, before firing his own ki blast in response, a deadly bolt of green energy from his fingertips, Perfect Shot. It grazed Elery, and she could feel the power of it from that single glancing hit.

"As long as you live, humanity has no future. That's why I'm going to defeat you, here and now!" Trunks darted forward, filled with determination to stop Cell's evil. He viciously punched the Bio-Android in the jaw, before kicking him towards Elery, who fired a point-blank Galactic Gunshot at Cell.

As the smoke cleared, Cell was unscathed, completely unharmed by the attack. He then decided to actually fight seriously, as both half-Saiyan's rushed at him, trying to attack him from both sides. He caught both of their fists, before slamming them together. He then aimed a red ki blast at the downed half-Saiyans, blowing them up with a Big Bang Crash. 

This didn't kill them, but it knocked Trunks unconscious, and severely injured Elery. She slowly stood up, glaring at the Bio-Android. She looked at his smug, condescending, face. That look screamed one things to her. "I'm going to destroy everything you know and love, purely for the hell of it" or "You can't win, I'm Perfect"

"I think I'm just going to end this tiring fight with my Perfect power." Cell said, preparing another Big Bang Crash to finish off the half-Saiyans.

"No. I'm not, I'm not going to let anyone have to suffer again. I won't let anyone have to suffer ever _again_!" Elery's aura exploded like a raging inferno. 

[(The Lone Warrior - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUEHnyAtp9I)

A thunderstorm rolled in, from the massive power that Elery was starting to acquire. Her hair gained one large bang, and lightning crackled throughout her aura. She has finally acquired, Super Saiyan 2. Cell smiled, maybe he could finally a chall-

"I'm not going to play around." Elery stated, as her fist was implanted into the Bio-Android's stomach. She spun around, before kicking Cell in the side, nearly splitting him in half from sheer force.

Cell began to panic, his Perfect Form was being overpowered? It couldn't happen, it can't happen. Of course, his beliefs were shattered even more when Elery's right hook smashed into his head, sending him flying into a rock formation. "This can't be! I am Perfect!"

"Nobody's Perfect, least of all _you_." Elery said, before drawing her hands to her sides, charging two golden ki spheres. "Super! Buster Cannon!" She thrust her hands forward, unleashing a massive golden energy wave. Cell didn't even stand a chance, screaming proclamations of his perfection as his body was incinerated by Elery's attack.  
  
Elery reverted to her base form, and checked on Trunks. After determining that he'll survive, and his life wasn't in danger, she willed herself back to the Time Nest, hoping that the weird old guy's magic wouldn't interfere with it in any way.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Thankfully, Elery got back without a hitch, and Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were both surprised. Trunks was back to normal as well, not transparent in the slightest.

"What happened?" Trunks asked. He knew that Elery fixed the second change, but he had no clue what the change was, or what happened after Elery chased away the Androids.

"You guys didn't seem me go Super Saiyan Two and cream Cell? Or the weird old guy?" Elery said, completely satisfied with herself.

"Erm, no. The signal on your communicator cut out, and the scroll just showed static." Trunks answered.

"Weird old guy?" Chronoa asked, hoping it wasn't who She thought it was.

"White skin, stupid red hair, a staff made of bone, you seriously didn't see him? I couldn't sense his energy, either." Elery informed, still confused as to the motives that man had.

" _Oh_." Chronoa grunted, seeming to know the person Elery was talking about. "Please be careful around him."

"'Kay. But, I have something to get off my chest." Elery started. "First off, my real name's Elery." She said, revealing her alias as an alias, confirming Trunks' suspicions. "And... I have a lot to talk about." She began to explain her entire life story, from the things her father did on Earth, to her time trying to survive the Androids of her universe, to her escapades in the the past.

* * *

"And that's everything." Elery finished. "I hope you know just what's going on."

"I see..." Chronoa put Her hand to Her chin. "You're probably from Universe Ten. That's what's going on. Universes Ten and Seven are oddly similar, for reasons no one knows. We just assume that the Kais were thinking alike when creating the early species, and it just evolved. Trunks, what was the wish you made on the Dragon Balls?"

"I wished for a strong warrior, who will be able to protect history." Trunks answered, more than a little shocked by how similar his life is to Elery's. "Are you going to continue helping the Time Patrol? We can send you back to your time if you want." He offered. Truth be told, they would've let Elery go back to her time, had she actually asked.

"No, I'm going to help you guys. After seeing this, I can't allow anyone to do things like that. Maybe I'll go back to my time in the future, but I still have a bone to pick with Towa and Mira. Do you guys have a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Elery asked, receiving a nod from Trunks.

"I'll lead you over later." Trunks said.

* * *

After they brought Elery over to the Time Patrol's Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she quickly began training.

' _Towa. Mira. Don't expect to survive when I'm done with you._ ' Elery thought, clenching her fist.


	7. A New Evil Rises - Settling Things With Mira

Elery had spent about three years inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and was definitely ready to take on Mira. She told Trunks to get her if a distortion popped up, but she's decided that she spent enough time in the chamber.

"So," Elery decided to visit the Time Nest, hoping to finally take on Mira. "Anything happened?"

"Actually, we were just about to get you." Chronoa said, before handing Elery the Scroll of Eternity. "Take a look." 

* * *

(AGE 774)

"And this, is Super Saiyan Three." Goku said. He had achieved a form known as Super Saiyan 3, with ridiculously long hair and no eyebrows. He was about to face off against the deceptively dangerous Majin Buu, a fat blob made of some weird pink stuff.

Buu wasn't particularly threatened, even smiling a little as he stared at the Saiyan. Then, he became engulfed in the standard purple aura, as he split into three. To make things even worse, Mira arrived, having a bone to pick with both fighters.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"I see Goku has Super Saiyan Three, pretty cool. So, kill Mira, Towa if possible, and then help Goku with the army of Majin Buus?" Elery surmised. It was a bit weird to actually be truly working with the Time Patrol, rather than the barely tolerating them from before, but it felt good to her.

"Pretty much. Just, be careful around Buu. He took on my father like it was nothing, even as a Super Saiyan Two." Trunks answered.

"This'll be easy then." Elery confidently said, before warping to Age 774.

* * *

(AGE 774)

Elery appeared in front of Mira, who was on his way to interfere with Goku and Buu's battle. Towa was nearby, not wanting to miss the moment her brother would be avenged.

"Hey, Mira." Elery said, completely casual. "See you're on your way to fuck with Buu and Goku. I'd rather that not happen, because that might mess up the universe in some way that I wouldn't like."

"Hmph. You may have beaten Cell, but I'm a _far_ different story." Mira simply stated. "Move, or I'll eliminate you."

"Eliminate me? Your rival? Whatever will I do?" Elery responded, dripping with sarcasm. "Oh right, this." She began powering up, transforming to a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, then... something stronger.

Her hair grew like crazy, becoming a waist-length golden mane with one large bang sticking out in front of her face. Her eyes, normally a simple onyx like most Saiyans, now had pupils with turquoise irises. " _So, how do you like it_? _Super Saiyan Three_." She asked, her voice taking on a gravelly tone. Unlike Goku, it was clear that this was merely an attempt to sound cool, rather than anything actually related to the form itself. 

Mira's response? The corners of his lips upturned slightly, he was starting to _smile_. "Impressive. You may the first to ever give me a true challenge." He said, without even a hint of irony or anything, it was genuine compliment.

"Mira had killed all the strong fighters in our time, and lacks a worthy rival. Don't disappoint him, or you'll regret it." Towa explained, completely confident in Mira's ability to win. She flew back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

[(Trunks' Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OOGkJaNL_g)

"I'll be your first, and last, challenge." Elery boasted, dashing at the demonic Bio-Android. Mira did the same, and both fighters slammed their fists together, creating a powerful shockwave as they collided. They bounced back, before doing it again, this time smashing boot into boot. Another shockwave resounded, and the both jumped back.

The fighters clashed again, this time attacking one another with fury. For every strike that got through Elery's guard, one got through Mira's, and vice versa. The half-Saiyan elbowed Mira, and he struck back with a palm strike. A right hook from the Demon was countered by a kick to the side. Elery delivered a brutal punch to the stomach, before blasting the Bio-Android point-blank with a Bloody Stream. Mira smiled, before beginning to power up, with his black and red aura burning around him.

"Suppose I should starting things seriously as well." Elery said, powering up as well. While she didn't quite have the form mastered by this point, she's still in better control of it than Goku does by this point in time. Both fighters collided yet again, smashing fist into fist, before shin into shin, before anything into anything. They clasped their hands together, trying to overpower one another. 

After realizing that this was getting her nowhere, Elery headbutted Mira, causing him to let go, before blasting him with a Galactic Gunshot. Mira was blown back, but he wasn't down for the count. He began firing a barrage of Death Beams, and Elery started dodging. Mira realized that the Death Beams weren't working, and created a purple disc of ki above his hand. He threw the Death Slicer, which began chasing the half-Saiyan.

"Really? Gonna try that trick?" Elery questioned, dashing away from the deadly disc. She darted towards Mira, and the Death Slicer followed. Of course, Mira wasn't stupid, he dodged his own attack as Elery flew past him. Deciding enough was enough, she turned around, and blasted the disc into oblivion. 

"You're stronger than I thought. Possibly stronger than I am. But, you won't beat me." Mira stated, rushing at the half-Saiyan. Elery barely dodged his fist, kicking him in the chest. The demon responded with his own kick, meeting her forearm, and both fighters began to clash.

"What's wrong?" Elery taunted, dodging a palm strike. "You said you were going to _eliminate_ me!"

Mira blocked her punch. "I will."

Elery ducked under his kick, elbowing him in the chest. "Better do it soon, or you'll regret it." 

"Indeed." Mira blocked the half-Saiyan's punch, and jumped back, before diving at her, foot extended. Elery caught his boot, throwing him away. Mira halted his momentum, before rushing at his foe, elbowing her in the jaw.

Elery responded with a right hook, and a quick kick. Mira dodged both strikes, before firing a kiai to blast her back.

Both fighters charged their energies, before rocketing at each other, with their auras shining brightly. The smashed into each other, sending both fighters flying back.

As Mira flew back, he pulled his arms to the side, before thrusting them forward. " _Galick Beam Cannon_!" He declared, firing a red and black beam at the half-Saiyan. 

Elery barely dodged the powerful blast, it might've killed her if she took it head-on. She drew her hands back, before throwing them forward. " _Super Buster Cannon_!" The half-Saiyan fired her own energy wave. This one used everything she had left, but the results spoke for themselves. Mira was mostly obliterated, all that was left of him was his chestplate. Exhausted, Elery quickly pulled out a Senzu Bean and ate it.

Completely reinvigorated, she decided to set her sights on the other Time Breaker. "Hey, Towa! You're nex- Where'd she go?" Elery asked, with Towa having disappeared.

"She vanished during your battle with Mira." Trunks answered. "I don't think she'll be doing anything without any sort of protection. We'll get Percel onto the case as soon as possible. All that's left is to take care of Majin Buu."

* * *

Goku was certainly in trouble, he was facing three Majin Buus at the same time. The battle hadn't quite started, but there wasn't much hope for the Saiyan.

He blocked a giant fist from one Buu, only to get blindsided by a hammer fist from another. "Got to hand it to you, you certainly are dangerous." Goku complimented, trying to think of a plan. Babidi was already dead, Buu had accidentally killed him with a stray ki blast. But, Trunks still hadn't gotten out of West City, and whether or not Buu will go there is currently unknown, and Goku wasn't going to take that chance. All three Buus rushed at him.

[(Super Saiyan 3 Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU)

Only for all three to get blasted in rapid succession. Elery made her appearance, engaging a Majin Buu.

' _Well, that takes care of one issue._ ' Goku thought, blocking a hit from a Buu. ' _Trunks, what's keeping you?_ '

Elery caught a fist, before smashing a Buu into another Buu. She dodged a giant hammer fist, followed by a kick, before retorting with a punch to the stomach. Her fist glowed, and fired an energy wave to blast a hole in the Majin. 

Buu merely regenerated the wound, startling Elery. She wasn't quite expecting it, but she figured that it should've been obvious. He didn't bother defending himself particularly well. ' _Right, so I'd need to completely obliterate him. Well, at least I'm not supposed to be killing him._ ' Elery thought, before nearly getting tackled by a Majin Buu.

Goku noticed that Trunks was back on the move, and he was going to run out of time on Earth if he didn't get out of there, so he put his hand to his forehead, teleporting away.

And to make things even worse, Majin Buu split again, this time he was now seven smaller Buus. "Buu small but Buu strong!" He boasted, swarming the half-Saiyan.

* * *

Turns out, Buu didn't get any weaker when he split, and he was now several smaller targets. This meant only one thing.

Elery was being overwhelmed, for any block or attack she made, another Buu smashed into an unprotected area.

"Buu? Can you hear me?" Trunks asked. Apparently, the earpiece Elery has can communicate with others, through a powerful speaker on the outside.

"Hmm? What you want?" Buu responded.

"Just wait two days! There will be someone even stronger than you! Just two days!"

"Stronger than Buu? No one stronger than Buu!"

"Y-yes they are!" 

"Then bring 'em! Buu take 'em down!"

"Like I said earlier, two days." Trunks finished, getting the timeline back on track.

"Grrr, fine! You can play with Buu!" Buu said, referring to Elery.

Elery immediately got the hell out of there, warping back to the Time Nest.

(Music end)

* * *

(AGE 850)

Elery returned to the Time Nest, a bit tired but otherwise fine.

"Well, I think we can rest easy for now." she said, relieved for this to be (mostly) over. Finding Towa shouldn't be too difficult, at least the Time Patrol's sheer manpower will make that task simple.

"Hey," Trunks noticed a dark aura emitting from Elery's hand. "What's that?"

"Give me your hand!" Chronoa ordered. The half-Saiyan did as requested, and the goddess began to use Her magic. She surrounded the dark aura in a green bubble of energy, revealing a D inside the shadows, before hurling the sphere into the air, where it violently exploded.

"The Demon emblem. Demigra. I thought so." Chronoa said. She then noticed Demigra's ki pop in, although it felt off to Her.

"Perceptive as always, _Chronoa_." Demigra had made His appearance, hissing the Supreme Kai of Time's name. "I had been wondering if old age might have started affecting you in the seventy-five million years you sealed me away." 

"Um, can I get some context here? I know that old guy is the person who helped me earlier, but you two know each other?" Elery asked.

"Seventy-five million years ago, Chronoa and I were taking care of Tokitoki. However, I decided to see what makes him so special." Demigra answered.

"You experimented on him!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. Back when that all went down, She had found Tokitoki completely traumatized after one of Demigra's experiments. And even now, the bird didn't look happy to see Demigra again.

"Upon Chronoa's discovery of my work, she had taken it upon herself to find answers."

"I peacefully asked you, and you and your friends attacked me!"

"Once that happened, she used her powers to seal us away in the Crack of Time. Let's just say that Putine and Gravy didn't last long in there. Without the ability to directly interfere and make my way back to the normal world, I began to gather my energy, improving my power by the year. Seventy-five million years later, I became a Demon God, and gained the power I needed to interact with the outside world. I happened to come into contact with a certain scientist, and her creation."

"Towa and Mira." Elery said, seeing through Demigra's words. "You were the one who helped them travel through time."

"Correct. I taught them how to travel through time, enabling them to alter history. I only need a little more Kiri, and my escape will truly be complete. I only helped you, because I wanted to see if they were still useful to me. As it turns out, I'll have to be taking matters into my own hands. It's a shame, I wanted to kill you all painlessly, but that's no longer an option now, is it?" Demigra finished, before charging a ki blast on the tip of His staff.

Trunks rushed out at the Demon God, sword drawn, before slicing through Him. Demigra looked distorted, not cut in half at all, but seeming to be fading away. "Expect to meet again, Time Patrollers." Demigra said, before disappearing. "Look forward to it."

Both Elery and Trunks were completely, well, confused. What the heck just happened?

"A mirage..." Chronoa noted. "He's still in the Crack of Time." 

"Okay, what's this 'Crack of Time'?" Elery questioned.

"It's something like the border between timelines. I had sealed Demigra, Putine, and Gravy inside it. But, he's been able to pull the strings from the shadows. He's close to breaking out. I was hoping this would never come." Chronoa explained, trying to think of something to stop Demigra, besides outright letting Him out of the Crack of Time and killing Him.

"All we can do at the moment, is train. Train so we can be strong enough to beat him." Trunks said.

"How strong is he? Give me a rough estimate." Elery asked.

"That mirage was weaker than either of you, Trunks made that clear. But, I don't think that's the limit of his magic. Be on your guard, Demigra is probably stronger than either of you right now." Chronoa answered.

Elery left, to get back to training. If Super Saiyan 3 wasn't enough, she'll have to look into higher forms. ' _I wonder what Super Saiyan Four would look like._ ' She wondered, walking through a crowd of Time Patrollers. Apparently, there was some sale at one of the shops.

* * *

Elery was now training yet again, this time with...

Hercule. Mister Hercule Satan, as his full stage name was known as.

Well, training wasn't very correct. More like, seeing how hard she could hit him without accidentally hurting him badly. Let's just say that this is harder than she thought. It was one thing to hold back against a foe that had ki, but when your foe is only a little stronger than most strong humans, it becomes rather difficult.

"I'm the world champ! I won't lose!" Hercule declared, rushing at the half-Saiyan. "Dynamite Kick!" He swung his leg out, striking the side of Elery's head. 

At that point, Elery got bored and went to look for something else to do, trying to find someone to train with.


	8. Demigra's Distortion! Battle for the Universe!

Yet again, Elery was at the Time Nest, having been called in for to deal with a distortion.

"How bad is it?" She asked, Trunks wordlessly handing her the Scroll of Eternity.

* * *

(AGE 774)

On Kami's Lookout, Goten and the young Trunks were being threatened by Demigra, and Piccolo, who was surrounded in a dark aura, even more ominous than Villainous Mode.

And while that was happening, Gohan and Super Buu were fighting in a wasteland. Gohan landed a backhand fist on the Majin's head. Suddenly, Super Buu's eyes flashed red, and he threw a Super Vanishing Ball, destroying the Earth instantly.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"That's, pretty bad. Not only do I have to fight Demigra, I also have to stop the Earth from being destroyed." Elery said, more than a little surprised. Demigra doesn't mess around.

"Destroyed early. It still gets blown up in the correct history, but my dad and Goku have to be available to fight Buu on the World of the Kais." Trunks informed.

"Right. So, kill Demigra, beat up Buu, and then hop over to the World of the Kais?" Elery asked, receiving a nod from Chronoa. "Wish me luck!" She warped to Age 774, ready to fight.

* * *

(AGE 774)

Elery appeared on Kami's Lookout. She looked at the two kids, both already Super Saiyans, and then turned to Demigra.

"You two, keep Piccolo off me." Elery ordered, as Goten and Trunks engaged the mind-controlled Piccolo.

"Elery. _Why_ do you care about fighting me? You've dealt with Towa and Mira. There's no point in fighting me. Wouldn't you want to go back home?" Demigra asked, hoping that He could at least remove one adversary from combat.

[(Destiny - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9Ac_O0hBP4)

"Dude, you're obviously evil. I only trusted you before because I had no real choice." Elery reminded, transforming into Super Saiyan 3. 

Demigra blocked the half-Saiyan's punch with His staff, before blasting her back with a kiai. This mirage wasn't particularly strong, most of His power was going to mind controlling Piccolo, and the only major advantage He had was reach. He swung His staff, Elery blocking the strike, before elbowing the Demon God in the stomach.

' _He's, not that strong. Demigra's not as powerful as I thought._ ' Elery noted, catching a thrust from Demigra. She smirked, before pulling the weapon out of Demigra's hands. The half-Saiyan swung the staff like a baseball bat, smashing it into the Demon God's head. The entire rod shattered on contact, it wasn't quite meant to be to used like that.

"Insolent... Do you really think that defeating my mirage will stop Piccolo?" Demigra had a face of pure fury for a moment, before snapping back to His normal smug demeanor. "Don't expect to survive our next bout." He said, as the mirage faded away. Demigra was deciding it would be best to cut His losses in this department now, and spend His energy powering up Buu.

"Okay... What's the cure for mind control?" Elery asked.

" _There's only one cure. A smoking hot blow to the face._ " Chronoa answered, prompting Elery to giggle.

"He'll have to buy me dinner first." Elery joked, before rocketing at the Namekian. The two younger half-Saiyans were keeping him at bay, due to Piccolo trying to resist Demigra's control, combined with the duo fighting as a team. Mind you, Elery's surprise attack of punching him in the back of the head was more than enough to dispel Demigra's Magic.

But, just as things seemed to be good, a certain Majin made his appearance. "I wonder who I should kill first." Super Buu mused, hovering above the five. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of Elery, as he mentally noted that she was new. "Perhaps, I'll start with you. Maybe you're that fighter I was promised."

Elery quickly got ready, barely blocking Buu's stretching punch. Buu went for another extended fist, only for the half-Saiyan to grab his arm and pull him in. Buu had one major advantage over her, and that was reach. If she could keep Buu close, that would make this battle infinitely more manageable.

She smashed her boot into Buu's stomach, shocking the Majin with unexpected power. Not that Buu gave much of an opening, headbutting the half-Saiyan.

"Wow, look at her! She's evenly matched with Buu!" Goten cheered, watching as Elery fired a point-blank Galactic Gunshot at Buu.

Piccolo cleared his throat, loudly, to signal the kids to do that thing they were practicing before a certain evil wizard decided to pop in. "Right." Trunks responded.

Goten and Trunks stood apart from eachother, facing the same direction. They both nodded, before performing the Metamoran Fusion Dance. "Fu-sion-ha!" They said in sync, touching the tips of their fingers together on the last syllable.

The newly formed Gotenks smirked, he would have no problem toasting Buu with the help of this new girl, and he can do it in style too. " _Alright, Majin Buu. I'm not gonna play around too much, ya dig? The Grim Reaper of Justice'll have to use his full power, otherwise I'll be upstaged!_ " He said, laughing. He then transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

' _They can fuse together? And go Super Saiyan 3?_ ' Elery thought, surprised. She hadn't ever encountered fusion, beyond Genome's absorption, and Super Saiyan 3 was something that took her quite a while to obtain. Several years as a regular Super Saiyan, a little over five years total as an Ascended Super Saiyan, about nine months a Super Saiyan 2. Her shock gave Buu an opening, smashing both hands into the sides of her head. ' _Right, keep your head in the game._ '

"DIE DIE Missile Barrage!" Gotenks charged two spheres of ki above his head, before firing a rapid-fire barrage of ki blasts at Buu. The Majin had several holes in his body, which quickly repaired themselves. Buu blocked Elery's chop, before turning his attention to Gotenks. This fusion, he certainly seemed to be more threatening than this half-Saiyan girl.

"Fancy move you have there. Mind if I, borrow it?" Buu said, raising his hands above his head, imitating Gotenks' attack. He unleashed his own DIE DIE Missile Barrage, prompting the half-Saiyans to start running to the side.

(Music end)

* * *

As the battle went on, it had reached a wasteland somewhat near Kami's Lookout. Piccolo followed the three fighters, his injuries mostly healed.

Gotenks rushed at Buu, fist pulled back. He threw his punch, only to defuse at the worst possible moment. Buu kicked the two kids away, turning to Elery in the process.

"Aw man, our fusion ran out!" Trunks said, disappointed and angry.

"What do we do, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Sit back and watch, I guess. It's all we can do for now." Trunks answered, making extra-sure to get out of the line of fire.

"I'll help out, I'm mostly healed." Piccolo stated, jumping into the fray. Elery blocked a mouth blast from Buu, right before Piccolo speared the Majin's head with a Special Beam Cannon. With a nice and big opening making itself apparent, Elery fired a Bloody Stream, sending chunks of whatever Buu was comprised of everywhere.

"How's that, you giant wad of gum?" Elery taunted, starting to tire. Even with her relative mastery of Super Saiyan 3, it was still taxing, and she had been fighting for a good amount if time by now.

"Not bad." Super Buu responded, regenerating the damage. "Now it's my turn." He fired another mouth blast at Elery, even bigger and more powerful than the last, before attempting to blast Piccolo with a Kamehameha.

The Namekian dodged the Turtle Destruction Wave, and Elery did the same to avoid the mouth blast. The half-Saiyan decided it was time to do something a tad drastic. She drew her arms to her sides, readying her Super Buster Cannon.

Only for her concentration to lapse when she felt that _enormous_ power just, pop into existence. Upon a second check, she noticed it was Gohan's power, and that he was now on Earth.

[(Gohan's Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPj6jpueOQE)

Like the wind itself, Gohan appeared.

"I'm so glad I made it in time." He said, a confident smirk on his face.

"G-Gohan!" Goten cheered, happy to see his brother alive and well.

"Is, is that really you, Gohan?" Piccolo questioned, the sheer power radiating from Gohan seeming surreal.

"Are you really here to fight Buu?" Super Buu mocked, very clearly underestimating his foe.

"No." Gohan responded, before appearing in front of Buu, smashing the back of his hand into the Majin's head. "I'm here to kill you." 

' _Oh my god, he's so cool!_ ' Elery thought, watching as Gohan brutalized Super Buu like it was nothing. She then remembered that she should probably step in, to make sure things go smoothly.

Before she could do so, Super Buu froze, and emitted a large amount of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Majin had shrunk in size. He was now Kid Buu, which was certainly a change in the timeline.  
  
" _M-Majin Buu changed form! This, this should happen until later!_ " Time Patroller Trunks exclaimed through the communicator.

Gohan wasn't impressed. "So you change shape and get weaker. This shouldn't be a problem."

Kid Buu was engulfed in a dark aura, and its eyes flashed red. Newly empowered, it rushed at Gohan. He blocked the Majin's punch, surprised. It was stronger than he thought. Buu stomped its foot into the ground, boot rising from the dirt to kick the half-Saiyan from below.

Elery rushed in, kicking Buu in the head. The Majin didn't react much, while its head was nearly torn off, Buu punched back despite this.

(Music end)

* * *

The battle went on for around ten minutes at most, before Buu suddenly froze up, purple aura flaring around it and its eyes flashed red.

Before anyone could even react, Kid Buu raised its right hand, charging a massive sphere of pink energy.

" _Get out of there! Now!_ " Time Patroller Trunks ordered, and Elery immediately warped back to the Time Nest.

Buu threw the Vanishing Ball, far away so Gohan couldn't stop it, and the Earth was destroyed.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Elery was now back in the Time Nest. "That's, not good. Did I just let history get really screwed?"

"Thankfully, you stalled for just long enough for Goku and Vegeta to be ready on the Sacred World of the Kais. But, we need you there to make sure they can deal with Buu." the Supreme Kai of Time said.

"This never ends, does it?" Elery remarked. Buu certainly had a method of sticking around after literally everything.

* * *

(AGE 774)

Vegeta was at his limit in his Super Saiyan 2 form, battling Kid Buu at the Sacred World of the Kais. He was stalling for time so Goku could use the Spirit Bomb to finally finish the Majin off once and for all. Fat Buu was buried underneath some rocks, beaten to the exhaustion by the Pure Majin.

Elery appeared next to him, immediately transforming into Super Saiyan 3. She rushed at Kid Buu, smashing into it with a vicious headbutt, before punching the Majin's head. Buu's neck stretched, springing back into place and headbutting Elery.

Vegeta lunged at Buu, delivering a punch to its head. Maybe with this half-Saiyan fighting with him, they could win.

* * *

Time was taking its toll on Elery, while she was amazingly strong, Buu was strong enough to keep up and she couldn't keep up Super Saiyan 3 for much longer. The Spirit Bomb still wasn't ready, no one was giving their energy, so it remained static.

"You idiots! What are you all waiting for?! I'm fighting Majin Buu, and no one's willing to help?! Give me your energy!" Mr. Satan shouted.

Across Earth, the people were chanting the martial artist's name, lending their energy. However, the recipient wasn't Hercule Satan, but Son Goku.

[(Genki Dama Theme - Dragon Ball Z OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPBoESjzhZ4)

The Spirit Bomb expanded into a skyscraper sized sphere, and Goku knew it was time. "Everyone! Get out of the way!" He called, preparing to throw it. Elery and Vegeta both got out of harm's way, and Goku hurled the Spirit Bomb down upon Buu.

It hit, digging into the ground as it made contact with Buu.

But... the sphere began rising, as Buu started pushing it back. Goku forced it down with what energy he had, but it wasn't enough. Kid Buu gained the Villainous Mode power up, preparing to throw the Spirit Bomb back to the Saiyan. 

Despite that, the Spirit Bomb began moving down again. Goku turned his head, noticing Elery next to him, transformed. 

"I hope you'll come back some day, as someone good. Well, see ya!" Goku said, before him and Elery pushed it down, overwhelming Kid Buu.

(Music end)

* * *

(AGE 850)

Elery was back in the Time Nest, exhausted. "And that's that. Pass me a Senzu Bean, please?"

Trunks tossed her a Senzu Bean. "Hmm, let's see. What's after Majin Buu again?" he asked.

"Come on Trunks, you should that. We have the God of Destruction visiting Earth, then Frieza's revenge." Chronoa said.

"So, Demigra is going to screw with one of those time periods, unless there's more after that." Elery surmised.

"Probably." Chronoa said. "We'll give you a call if anything happens."


	9. Expanding Future - The Power of a God

Once again, Elery has been called to the Time Nest. Apparently, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time wanted to discuss something with her.

"What's goin' on?" Elery asked.

"Well, I've checked through the scrolls." Trunks said.

"And?"

"Not a trace of Demigra. It's like, he just gave up."

"Are you insane?" A very familiar voice spoke. It was Demigra, hovering above the three. "I've waited seventy-five million years, I will never, ever, give up. And I think I know what time period to alter this time." He said, fading away.

"That was, random." Elery remarked. "But what time is he altering this time?"

"Oh no." the Supreme Kai of Time pieced things together, and that wasn't good. "He went to that time period!"

"Umm, which time? Why are you reacting so badly?" Trunks asked.

"Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it? He decided to mess around with the time when Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction, went to Earth!" Chronoa shouted.

"Well, panicking won't do much. Let's get to it, I'm pretty sure I can handle any god, destructive or not." Elery boasted, grabbing the Scroll of Eternity.

* * *

(AGE 778)

"I guess that Super Saiyan God might be a myth like you said, Whis." Beerus said, sitting on a chair outside of Capsule Corp. He was at Bulma's birthday party, looking for a Super Saiyan God. Son Goku couldn't be it, neither Vegeta, nor their children, none were even close to Him in power.

Vegeta was hiding behind a fence, annoyed. ' _That idiotic song and dance calmed Lord Beerus. Now we just have to wait for Him to go away._ ' He thought.

"Lord Beerus, have you heard of this Earthly dessert called pudding?" Whis asked.

"No, not at all. Is that pink blob holding it?" Beerus asked, pointing at Majin Buu, who was holding a plate covered in pudding cups. The god decided that pudding sounded creamy, and this creamy-looking substance would probably be pudding.

"Actually, yes." Whis said.

"Well, in that case," Beerus got up and walked over to Majin Buu. "Excuse me, could I please have a cup of pudding?" 

"Get me one too, please!" Whis requested.

"Two cups of pudding, please." Beerus restated.

Buu seemed to think for half a second. "No!"

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Beerus questioned, debating Destroying the pink blob here and now.

"No! This is Buu's pudding! Not cat pudding!" Buu yelled, pulling the plate away from the deity.

Beerus grew angered, until He noticed a spike in energy coming from nearby. "Give Him the damn pudding!" Vegeta shouted, rushing past and grabbing a cup of pudding. By the way, the Saiyan prince was in his Super Saiyan form.

He reverted to base, kneeling as he gave the pudding to Beerus. "Thank you, Vegeta. Without you, I might have had to do something, _drastic_." Beerus' voice lowered by an octave when He said the last word, before cheering up. "Down the hatch!" The God of Destruction put His spoon into the pudding, preparing to have a bite.

And then Trunks and Goten's ball glowed purple. The thing then suddenly shot towards the cup of pudding, knocking it into the sky.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Beerus! I'll get you another cup." Vegeta said, standing up.

"No. That won't be necessary." Beerus spoke, surrounded a purple aura.

"Lord Beerus?" Vegeta asked, hoping that the cat-like deity was about to say He's going to leave.

"I'm done with this planet." Beerus said, before teleporting next to Majin Buu. A single palm strike sent the Majin flying off into the distance, and this set the other Z-Fighters off. Elery, who was enjoying the food while waiting for something bad to happen, immediately went Super Saiyan 3.

"Can't sense his ki." Elery noted, finding that odd. Gotenks, Tien, Lazuli, and Gohan all attacked the God of Destruction at the same time. 

Beerus dodged Gotenks' kick, delivering a swift chop to the back of the neck. This immediately knocked the fusion unconscious, and split him in the process. He caught Tien's punch, knocking the triclops out with a knee strike. Lazuli got a series of strikes, too fast to see, to defeat her. Gohan managed to get a hit in, a punch to Beerus' back that caused Him to stumble forward. The God of Destruction struck back with a spearhand strike to the abdomen.

That all happened in moments, before Elery even had the chance to help. "Don't worry about them, they'll live. As long as you can stall long enough for Goku to arrive, things will turn out okay." the Supreme Kai of Time informed.

Elery threw a straight punch at Beerus, who effortlessly swayed to His right to dodge. The half-Saiyan threw out three more punches, the cat-like deity easily evading them, with His eyes closed no less.

The time-traveller was getting frustrated, she couldn't even get close to hitting Beerus. "How's he doing that?" She whispered, wanting answers from mission control. She jumped back, trying to get some space so she could think.

" _Ultra Instinct._ " Chronoa answered. " _He can move without thinking about it, if He feels like it. It's not perfect though, so there's that._ " 

While Elery was speaking with the Time Patrol, Beerus turned His head, noticing Bulma marching towards Him. She looked quite mad, for rather obvious reasons. She then slapped Him.

Purely out of reflex, Beerus slapped back, and this set Vegeta off. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2, before appearing next to the God of Destruction. "How dare you hurt my Bulma!" Vegeta struck with a right hook, sending the purple cat flying. He flew around, smashing Beerus with a double axe handle, before pulling his arms to the side at chest level, charging purple energy.

" _Father, beat down that so-called God of Destruction!_ " Time Patrol Trunks cheered.

" _ **Galick Gun, fire**_!" Vegeta thrusted his hands forward, unleashing a massive purple wave of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Beerus was slightly damaged. "Looks like you were right, Whis. Super Saiyan God is just a myth." He said, right before He sensed another Saiyan ki teleported in. Son Goku.

"Hey, Lord Beerus! I've got an idea on how to get Super Saiyan God!" Goku shouted.

* * *

After a quick summoning of Shenron, and the Super Saiyan God ritual, Goku now had red hair, with a fiery red aura to match.

Within a moment, Goku was in front of Beerus, throwing a fast punch. Beerus caught it, but He was surprised. It's been long since anyone has even come close to challenging Him.

Beerus struck back with a right straight, the Saiyan catching it in turn. The force shattered several nearby windows, and Goku realized something. "Can we, take this out of the city?" He requested.

* * *

The battle had taken them to an underground lake, and Elery was barely keeping up. She was strong enough to see what was going on, but not enough to actually help.

Beerus' eyes glowed red for a second, before He blinked, and the glow vanished. " _Did you see that?_ " Time Patrol Trunks asked.

" _Be careful._ " Chronoa warned.

As the battle continued, Beerus had something to ask. "How does it feel to become a god?" 

"I never knew this kind of power even existed. I couldn't have ever reached this on my own." Goku responded, blocking a palm strike from Beerus.

"You seem dissatisfied. You don't enjoy the feeling of godhood?" Beerus asked, catching Goku's fist.

"Kinda..." Goku admitted, countering Beerus' spearhand with His own. "I'm happy, but I hate how I couldn't fight you on my own, you know, without help."

"That pride will be your downfall." the God of Destruction said, striking Goku's side with His tail. 

"What're you talking about? Vegeta has lots more pride than I do." Goku grabbed Beerus' tail, spinning around to throw the deity.

"And yet," the cat-like god kicked Goku in the face to force the Super Saiyan God to release His grip. "He threw his pride away, to protect his friends."

"I really respect him for that, too." Goku said, dodging Beerus' palm strike.

"So you threw your pride away to become a god." Beerus said, leaning to the side to avoid a jab from the Saiyan.

"That's right!" Goku shouted, charging a Kamehameha.

* * *

By the end of the battle, the fighters were in the upper atmosphere. Goku was in his base form, and Beerus looked none worse for wear.

"While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed its power. I must say, you truly are a fighting genius." Beerus complimented.

"Heh, you're way too strong for me, Lord Beerus." Goku said, exhausted. It took a lot of effort to even remain floating, let alone fight.

Beerus closed His eyes for a moment, before opening them, revealing a red glow. His entire body was covered in a dark purple aura. He formed an orange sphere in front of His chest, before raising it above His head. "It's time, to destroy Earth!" He said as the orb expanded.

Elery noticed a blue figure appear in her peripheral vision. Demigra appeared, smug as ever. "Look at that. Even the God of Destruction himself has his weaknesses. Now he is my puppet, mine to control." He said. "Can you stop his power?"

Goku tried to do something, only for Whis to step in and drag him back to Earth.

" _I-it's all over!_ " Trunks exclaimed.

Elery clenched her fist, frustrated. She couldn't really do anything to stop, and all hope was lost.

That is, until Beerus hurled His Sphere of Destruction at Demigra, who barely managed to fly over it.

"By the way, I knew you were there." Beerus stated, smiling. "I faked being controlled by you." He flew over to Elery, stopping next to her. "Trying to control me? That's blasphemous."

"Holy- I've got the God of Destruction on my side! The tables have turned, Demigra!" Elery cheered to herself, relieved that she wasn't going to have to fight Beerus.

"Demigra, I'll just destroy you instead." Beerus pointed at the Demon God, and fired a yellow ray of light at Him. Demigra flew up to avoid it, and blocked Elery's followup ki blast.

Demigra was panicking, this was the absolute worst outcome, short of having Zeno angry with Him. " _Damn it damn it damn it_ **_DAMN IT_**!" He screamed, before remembering something. "Go ahead, fight me. The longer and harder we fight, the closer I get to freedom. This battle isn't supposed to happen, after all."

"Then I guess we can take care of it quickly." Beerus said, appearing behind Demigra. He didn't feel like using Destruction, He reserved that for more, annoying pests. Like a certain Kai He'd be Destroying in the future. Instead, the God of Destruction flicked the Demon God's forehead.

The strike, if one could even call it that with how effortless it was, sent Demigra flying through a meteor. The Demon God halted His momentum, right as Elery engaged Him. 

"Gotta say, it's really reassuring to have the God of Destruction on my side!" Elery shouted to Beerus, delivering a powerful punch to Demigra's abdomen, followed by several more blows across His chest.

"Don't get used to it." Beerus said, watching Elery catch Demigra's punch, and counter with a kick that sent the Demon God upwards. 

Elery charged her fist with her ki, forming a golden blaze around it. Demigra merely put out His palm to block it, seeing as He didn't need this mirage to stick around for any more time. Elery rocketed towards the Demon God, fist outstretched.

The punch easily broke right through Demigra's mirage, causing the illusory copy to begin fading away. "Very well, my mission is complete." He said, right before disappearing completely.

(Music end)

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Beerus questioned, wanting some answers.

"Long story." Elery shrugged while saying that, honestly not sure what Demigra's plan is. She knew He wanted out of the Crack of Time, but not His plans afterward.

* * *

(AGE 850)

"Welcome back." Trunks said, turning around to face his half-Saiyan ally. "Wh-who-what- why's _He_ here?"

Beerus and Whis were both standing behind Elery, taking a look around. It's been a while since they were last at the Time Nest, and the place was looking significantly cleaner than last time. And then Beerus noticed a pile of random machinery sitting behind a small building, and shook His head.

"They wanted to have a talk." Elery answered.

"So, Chronoa did get around to forming the Time Patrol." Whis said to Himself. For those wondering, the Time Patrol was formed in Age 800, one was formed for each of the twelve universes. Universe 7's just happened to take a while, mostly as a result of the Supreme Kai of Time having to deal with more temporal weirdness beforehand, and not having the time to work on forming the organization. 

"Lord Beerus, it's sure been quite a while." the Supreme Kai of Time said, clearly afraid of the God of Destruction.

"That ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool of me, so I want to know where he is. Did he not even bother to think of the consequences of his actions?" Beerus explained, annoyed. How does anyone even think that they'd get away with something like that? 

"The Crack of Time." Elery answered. "It's like a gap in time, or something. I'm not sure myself."

"So I would surmise that he's changing history to make an exit for himself?" Whis asked, receiving a nod from the Time Patrol. 

"That works with me. When he comes out, I'll just destroy him." Beerus said.

"No no no, _please_ don't!" Chronoa hurriedly requested. "Lord Beerus, if you fight in this world, you'll almost certainly destroy the Time Nest, and all of the multiverse in the process!"

"I know. Because _I'm_ the God of Destruction." Beerus smugly stated.

"Then how about, I make you a delicious snack if you don't fight here, okay?" Chronoa suggested.

"No thank you." Beerus responded. He knew just how awful the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking is, 'delicious' would probably anger Him enough to destroy the Time Nest on accident.

"With all due respect, could you please let us fight Demigra on our own?" Trunks requested.

"I'm sorry, but, he tried to use me. I don't forgive blasphemy of that caliber." Beerus said. "Besides, can you even defeat Demigra?"

"Of course we can! We're more than enough to take him and his stupid hair!" Elery boasted. "Just give us a chance, please."

"Lord Beerus, considering everything, why not..." Whis started. "Try testing them?"

"A test? That might work." Beerus said. "You two, against Whis and I. Sound fair?"

Elery immediately froze upon hearing that, she had no confidence in her ability to do anything against Beerus, and Whis was probably similarly strong.

"That'll work perfectly! Let's do it!" Trunks said, ready for battle.

"Lord Beerus, you mean I have to fight too?" Whis asked.

"You came up with it." Beerus reminded.

"Hey!" the Supreme Kai of Time interrupted. "Stop! Just, go somewhere else! Don't destroy the Time Nest!"

"Right. You, err, Trunks? Find somewhere for us to fight, and then tell Whis when you're ready." Beerus ordered, walking off to sample some cuisine from the Time Nest. If there was a Time Patrol, there'd probably be lots of food, perhaps even some new culinary innovations that might have occurred.

"Crap. We're doomed." Elery muttered, paralyzed with fear, She knew first-hand just how strong Beerus was, even if He never actually landed a hit on her once, His movements were simply fast and powerful. 


	10. Clash of Gods and Mortals! The Battle for the Universe Not Ending!

In a rocky wasteland, on Earth in Age 778, Elery and Trunks were staring down their opponents.

The God of Destruction Beerus, and His attendant Whis. Somehow, the two half-Saiyans were supposed to defeat the strongest beings in Universe 7.

"Trunks, can you go after Beerus?" Elery whispered to her teammate. "If you can hold him off for long enough, I might be able to take Whis out and then we'll double-team Beerus." She knew this was a bad plan. It assumed that both of them were as strong enough to even beat one of them if they double-teamed them.

"I got it." Trunks whispered back.

"You done planning?" Beerus asked.

"Yup! Let's do it!" Elery shouted, transforming into Super Saiyan 3 and rushing at Whis. The Angel merely swayed to the side, avoiding her right hook. She spun around with her leg outstretched for a kick, and Whis dodged that as well. 

"I can't lose this one, even if my opponent is the God of Destruction." Trunks said, powering up to Super Saiyan 2. He then threw his arms forward, before making a bunch of intricate hand motions. "Burning Attack!" He called out, firing a fireball of ki at the cat-like deity. 

Beerus decided to be nice and jump up to avoid the attack, only to notice the odd lack of Trunks when He looked back down. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here!" Trunks shouted from above, swinging his sword down upon the God of Destruction. Beerus blocked it with His forearm, and the half-Saiyan responded by swinging his sword at His neck. Beerus blocked with a single finger, and Trunks violently went on the offensive with more slashes. 

Whis caught Elery's fist, diverting her momentum into the ground. She sprung off of the ground with a ki blast, flying towards the Angel boot-first. 

But He dodged it anyway, delivering a hard chop to the half-Saiyan's back.

"Lord Beerus, with all due respect, why not let them handle this?" Whis said, evading Elery as she continued her assault.

"You do remember I never change my mind on anything, right?" Beerus responded, grabbing Trunks' sword by the blade, pulling out of his grip.

"Then what, pray tell, is the point of testing them?" Whis questioned, dispelling a Bloody Stream with a kiai.  
  
"Oh, be quiet! It's not over!" Beerus shouted. He somewhat surprised by how strong the duo was, as Trunks was almost keeping Him on His toes, and Elery's showing remarkable potential as she nearly gets Whis several times. Mind you, both Whis and Beerus were fighting at well below their full power, or even a tenth of it. 

Trunks kicked Beerus in the stomach the moment He finished speaking, taking his sword back. He followed up with a punch to the sternum, and a point-blank energy wave. This (supposedly) defeated Beerus.

Elery flipped on her side, delivering an elbow smash to Whis's shoulder. He collapsed, defeated. "Oh no, I lost." Whis said, clearly pretending to have actually taken damage.

(Music end)

"Wait," Elery reverted to normal. "Did we just _win_?"

"Yeah," Trunks did the same, sheathing his sword. "Somehow."

* * *

(AGE 850)

They were now back at the Time Nest, things decided.

You're both actually rather good. Were either of you to achieve Super Saiyan God, you'd give me an even better fight than Son Goku did." Beerus complimented.

"So uh, how'd we do on the test?" Elery asked. 

"I'm going back home to take a nap before defeating Demigra. Seems like a good idea, you know what I mean?" Beerus answered. "If someone just so _happens_ to defeat Demigra while I'm asleep, then so be it."

Elery and Trunks both caught what the cat-like deity meant. "Thank you, Lord Beerus." They both said, bowing. Neither of half-Saiyans were one for formality, given their upbringings, but they did their best. The Supreme Kai of Time breathed a breath of relief, at least She won't have to worry about Beerus destroy all of history on accident.

"Anyway, let's go home, Whis." Beerus ordered, placing His hand on Whis' back.

"Yes. Lord Beerus usually takes years to wake up from one of His naps, so do not expect any further assistance from here on out." Whis informed, before Beerus and Him teleported away in a pillar of light. 

With that out of the way, the Supreme Kai of Time turned to face Her strongest warriors. "The final battle with Demigra draws closer. We can't lose against him, got it? The fate of all time rests in your hands."

"Got it." Elery said. "I think we should hit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, make sure we can get as strong as possible before we face off against Demigra." 

"Good idea." Trunks said. "At the very least, I can make sure the Time Nest won't be completely unprotected."

* * *

It had been six days since Beerus and Whis had left the Time Nest, and Trunks and Elery had spent five of those days training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Today was a break day, making sure they were well-rested for the battle ahead. Senzu Beans might be perfect for fixing physical exhaustion, but mental exhaustion was a different story.

They were in the Time Vault, planning for everything. Percel was still busy taking care of a runaway time fragment involving Goku's early adventures, so he was out of the question. It was up to Trunks and Elery to take care of Demigra, especially Elery; due to her lack of involvement with Universe 7.

"Did you feel that?" Trunks asked.

"A wild flow of dark energy that can be sensed from even here." Elery said.

"Demigra. He's finally out of the Crack of Time." the Supreme Kai of Time stated, right before sensing an even greater surge of power. "Looks like he's ready to fight too. Trunks, help me take care of Tokitoki. Help me take care of this historic mess." She began to walk out of the room, ascending the stairs out of the Time Vault.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked, receiving no response.

* * *

Chronoa was now outside, setting the One Star Dragon Ball down. She had gathered the Dragon Balls recently, for an occasion such as this.

"Now is the time. We need your power." She said, as She was going to summon the Eternal Dragon.

* * *

(AGE 778)

Elery was staring down the three strongest villains the Z-Fighters of Universe 7 had face up to this point, in Metro West's industrial sector.

Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, all with a new stage of Villainous Mode, featuring glowing red eyes, dark markings like tears of blood, and a purple glow. Frieza was in his 100% state, muscles swollen.

The half-Saiyan powered up to Super Saiyan 3, slipping into a fighting stance. While the three were certainly powerful, she's faced, and could've killed, all of them before.

[(Trunks' Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38_kFFQBWaU)

Without provocation, all four fighters blasted forward, sonic booms creating craters in the pavement as they all disappeared from sight. 

Elery blocked a tail strike from Frieza with her forearm, swinging her elbow out behind to strike Cell. Buu stretched its arm for a punch, prompting the half-Saiyan to duck under the attack to make it hit Frieza instead. Elery then unleashed a burst of ki to push the three away from her.

" _Is this a dream? What's going on?_ " Trunks wondered. He half-knew the answer, but wanted to hear from the villains, so he used the loudspeaker on Elery's communicator to reach them.

"We have been revived from the Netherworld, it was hell." Frieza said, pointing at Elery with a purple orb of light on his finger.

"It is interesting. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say someone's been tinkering with the Dragon Balls." Cell said, aiming his own Full-Power Death Beam at Elery. 

"The Dragon Balls! Demigra's abusing their power!" Trunks realized. 

"I don't who this 'Demigra' is, or what he wants, but I'm going to do exactly as I please." Cell said, smirking.

"And now, we'll destroy the Earth and make Goku's face twist in pain." Frieza said.

Buu fired a Majin Kamehameha, and Frieza and Cell shot their Death Beams at Elery. She jumped into the air, avoiding the three blasts as they exploded upon collision with each other. The three villains chased after her, rocketing after her like purple missiles.

Elery caught Cell's punch, throwing him into Buu, and fired a Galactic Gunshot at Frieza. The Arcosian darted around the blast, smashing into Elery's stomach skull-first.

With an easy opportunity to attack, Cell warped behind the half-Saiyan and struck with a backhand chop. Buu threw a Super Vanishing Ball to finish things off.

Not that the pink sphere of death will ever hit, as it exploded way before it reached its target. The reason for the explosion?

As the smoke cleared, Goku was floating in the air, already in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. "Don't give up! I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time!" He shouted to the half-Saiyan.

"Ah, Goku! I've been waiting for you!" Frieza called, delighted to see the Saiyan so he could tear him apart limb from limb.

"Hahaha! This is going to be an amazing fight!" Cell declared, smiling. The Saiyan blood in his cells were going wild with anticipation.

"Hi Goku!" Elery waved to the Saiyan. "Could you keep Buu and Cell off me? Let's start by thinning their numbers."

"I getcha." Goku said, teleporting over to Kid Buu to draw its attention.

As Goku battled Buu and Cell, Frieza and Elery stared each other down. "Oh goodie, you try to deprive me of my vengeance. How spiteful. Just like all Saiyans. Giving Cell and Buu all the fun, while I'm stuck with the small fry."

"Oh, I've only just begun." Elery flared her aura, which exploded into a raging inferno as bolts of lightning danced throughout it. She hadn't gotten the chance to properly power up past the bare minimum, since the villains went in so aggressively.

Elery and Frieza suddenly rocketed towards one another, fist meeting fist in a blindingly fast clash. The half-Saiyan swung an uppercut across Frieza's chest, leaving a large gash across it from sheer force, and Frieza struck back with a hook kick. The half-Saiyan blocked the blow, getting knocked through a building in the process. She skidded to a stop inside, as the Arcosian chased after her.

She caught his fist, a shockwave resounding from the point of impact and causing the building to crumble. Elery countered with a high kick, striking the side of Frieza's head. She then tripped him up with a stomp kick to his shin, followed by a hammer elbow smash to the spine.

"Damn it! You're making a fool out of I, the mighty Lord Frieza?!" Frieza screamed in anger, trying to stand back up.

"No, I'm making a fool out of the one who died to _Trunks_." Elery said, vaporizing Frieza with a point-blank Galactic Gunshot. She rocketed over to Goku, who was holding his own against Cell and Buu relatively fine, if with minor difficulties. "Goku! I've got Cell!" she called out, kicking the Bio-Android in the back of the head. Cell flipped over, bouncing off the ground with a handspring to recover from the hit.

Cell dodged Elery's shoulder tackle, lifting his knee to smash it into her stomach. Or tried to, as Elery vanished from sight right before impact. The Bio-Android didn't even get the chance to respond, as he noticed his entire left leg was chopped off.

He turned to see Elery with a blade of gold ki surrounding her right hand. "Like it? Came up with it to diversify my tricks." Elery said, disengaging the blade. She didn't need it at the moment, as she dashed forward, vanishing from sight. 

The half-Saiyan appeared right in front of Cell, having just delivered a spearhand strike to where his kidneys would be if he had them. She then struck with several brutal punches across his torso, before finishing with an uppercut followed by a double axe handle to smash the Bio-Android into the ground. 

"How can I be defeated twice?! I am Perfect Cell! Power, speed, technique, mind, spirit, I am Perfect in every way!" He screamed, lunging at the half-Saiyan.

"Nobody's perfect, Cell! Not you, not anyone else!" Elery shouted, right before firing a Bloody Stream to finish Cell off.

She then flew over to Goku, knocking Buu into the air with a kick. "Goku!" she shouted, drawing her arms to her sides for her Super Buster Cannon.

"Right!" Goku cupped his hands, pulling them to the side. " _Kamehame_..."

" _Buster_..." 

" _ **HA**_!" Goku unleashed the Turtle Destruction Wave.

" _ **Cannon**_!" Elery thrust her hands forward, firing the Super Buster Cannon.

The duo's attack easily incinerated Kid Buu, leaving nothing behind. 

With the villains out of the picture, Elery turned to Goku. "Well, that's all of them. I guess I should-" She cut herself off when she noticed three powers all heading towards her and Goku.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks all flew in, in their strongest forms. And they had the same dark powerup as the villains.

"I guess we do the same as before. You take two, I defeat one, and then we keep going. I've got Gotenks." Elery said, rushing at the fusion.

She blocked Gotenks' spinning kick, countering with a punch to the stomach, followed by a palm strike to the nose. As the half-Saiyan fusion was sent flying into the air, she warped behind him for a crushing double axe handle followed shortly by a barrage of shining ki blasts.

" _Wha? Huh?_ " Gotenks stood back up, looking at Elery.

" _Is the mind control gone?_ " Time Patrol Trunks asked.

" _Woo-hoo! I'm gonna murder your face!_ " Gotenks shouted, rocketing at Elery like a comet. 

"Maybe?" Elery responded, knocking the fusion unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck. "I think he was definitely holding back though, that was too easy." 

Goku blocked Vegeta's knee, teleporting away to cause Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha to hit the prince instead. Elery dashed in, kicking Gohan into the pavement below. With his son being occupied with the other half-Saiyan, Goku rocketed at Vegeta. 

The prince caught Kakarot's punch, slamming his own fist into his rival's gut. Goku struck back with a right hook. "Vegeta, I know you're stronger than Demigra! Snap out of it!" The Earth-raised Saiyan shouted, hoping to get through to Vegeta.

"Grr! I-" Vegeta froze, clutching his head, trying his damnedest to break free of Demigra's control. "I'm sorry, Kakarot." 

Goku and Vegeta blasted towards each other, clashing once more. Fist met fist, but the prince seemed to falter. Goku struck with a series of powerful blows, knocking his rival unconscious. "You fought Demigra's control, and gave me the win." Goku said, smiling. Vegeta threw away his pride again, sort of.

(Music end)

Elery landed next to Goku, exhausted. She just finished dealing with Gohan, and that meant that the battle was over.

"You can go back to Tokitoki City, I'm gonna fix things with the Namekian Dragon Balls." Goku said, before tossing Elery a Senzu Bean. "You'll probably wanna be on A-game for the upcomin' fight." 

Elery swallowed the bean, before warping back to Age 850 for the final confrontation.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Within Tokitoki City's center, there was a giant hourglass, surrounded by two rotating gears. You knew that already, but just as Elery came back to the city, the gears stopped.

Right as web of glowing cracks formed across the hourglass. Tokitoki was flying nearby, watching as the hourglass shattered.

The skies turned red, and from within the destroyed remains of the hourglass, a certain Demon God stood. He aimed His hand at Tokitoki, and fired a crackling beam at the bird, turning him into a gumball. He then brought it to Him, eating the bird-turned-gumball, and gaining a substantial power boost.

Elery stopped right in front of the Demon God, ready for battle. "That pressure. This is it, no more mirages, no more tricks, just you and me." She said, instantly transforming to Super Saiyan 3.

[(Android 21 True Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpjRIGBrvvM)

Demigra smirked, nothing could challenge Him. He was a god that ruled all of time, and all of space. He aimed a dark purple sphere at Elery.

The half-Saiyan disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of Demigra to punch Him into the air, warping behind Him to smash Him with a double axe handle. The Demon God recovered from the blow, firing the dark purple sphere at Elery.

She dodged the sphere, only for the orb to turn around and chase after the half-Saiyan. ' _Great, it's tracking me. Well, as long as he can't attack me at the same tim-_ ' her thoughts were quickly cut off by Demigra's left hook colliding with her face. Elery then got hit in the back by the purple sphere. The smoke cleared, and the Time Patroller was relatively unhurt.

"Gonna have to try harder than that if you want to win." Elery taunted, rushing at the Demon God. He blocked her punch with His palm, jabbing her in the stomach with the bottom of His staff.

She countered with a crushing punch to the stomach, and Demigra smiled as He got knocked back. "Elery, would you consider working for me? You could live like a god, and I can even reunite you with your father." He offered.

"I'm tempted, but no. I doubt I can trust you to fulfill your end of the bargain properly, and I'm happy the way things are now." Elery said.

"That's too bad. It seems your friends," Elery turned around, sensing a new energy make its appearance. "Do _my_ bidding now." 

It was Trunks behind her, powered up with Demigra's most powerful variant of Villainous Mode, the one used on Frieza and the others.

[(Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t15zJ7a0MCY)

"I'm going to make sure you don't survive." Elery stated, vanishing from sight. Within a moment, her fist was implanted in Trunk's stomach, and she then appeared behind Demigra, striking with a devastating roundhouse kick to the neck.

Demigra was shocked, how could she gain so much power so quickly? The half-Saiyan unleashed an onslaught of powerful blows to every part of Demigra's body, finishing by appearing above Him and smacking Him away with a backhand. Elery turned to Trunks, rocketing right at him.

The mind-controlled half-Saiyan drew his sword, swinging it at Elery. She caught the blade, countering with vicious blow to the stomach, before warping behind him for an elbow to the back. Elery then fired a point-blank ki blast.

The Demon God flew back up to the battlefield, firing a spreadshot of dark blasts at Elery. She jumped out of the way, causing Trunks to be hit by one of them instead. Elery barely avoided a strike from Demigra's staff, responding with a hard punch to the chest.

Trunks slashed at Elery, who caught the blade with ease, only for Demigra to smash her down into the remains of one of the gears surrounding the hourglass. She somersaulted to recover, skidding across the large golden hunk of metal.

The two fired energy waves at Elery, who leapt out of the way, before countering with one of her own. "Buster Cannon!" She unleashed a Super Buster Cannon, hitting Trunks and smashing him into the top of the destroyed hourglass. 

"You go so far as to attack your friends. Poor Trunks must be in such pain right now." Demigra mocked, charging a dark red orb of energy on the tip of His staff. 

"You're the one making me!" Elery pointed out, firing a Galactic Gunshot. Demigra fired His blast, and the two spheres exploded on contact with each other, and the two fighters rushed at one another.

Elery evaded a kick from the Demon God, responding with kick of her own. Demigra blocked it, unleashing a kiai from His hand to force the half-Saiyan back. Trunks swung his sword down upon Elery, who caught the blade, before spinning around and smashing her heel into Trunks' side.

Several dark blasts came flying towards Elery, courtesy of Demigra, and Elery jumped out of the way yet again. She blasted Trunks with a Galactic Gunshot, finally defeating him. She then turned to Demigra, who gritted His teeth.

The Demon God teleported away, having a plan.

(Music end)

* * *

The main members of the Time Patrol, Trunks, Elery, and the Supreme Kai of Time, were all standing in the bottom of the wrecked hourglass. 

Demigra appeared, standing on part of the remains of the lowest gear, with a dark aura coating His hand. "Soon, you'll become my puppet." He said, before trapping Elery in a dark sphere, trying to mind control her.

Trunks however, mustered up the energy to slash the sphere, allowing the Supreme Kai of Time to dispel Demigra's magic, giving Elery an immunity to future attempts for a short period. "Your magic won't work anymore. Give it up, Demigra!" She shouted.

" _Cheeky little thing_." Demigra growled, as Elery powered up to Super Saiyan 3 again. The half-Saiyan was exhausted, but there was no chance she would give up.

Elery rocketed at the Demon God, fist charged with her ki. She basically had only one chance to take out Demigra, and this was it. She threw the punch, and Demigra smirked.

He caught Elery's punch, before throwing her back to the others. Demigra created a massive black and blue sphere, sparking with bolts of dark lightning. The Demon God fired the attack, Energy Jet, at the three members of the Time Patrol, planning to be rid of them once and for all. 

"It's not over yet!" A certain Saiyan declared, right as the Energy Jet was reflected back to Demigra.

It was Son Goku, in his ultimate form at the moment, Super Saiyan 3. "You must be Demigra, you seem pretty tough."

Demigra immediately tried controlling Goku, only for it to completely fail. "Son Goku. Why won't my magic work on you?"

"I dunno. Maybe, it's because I became a god once, a god like you." Goku suggested.

" _Of course._ " Demigra hissed. Nothing was going right for Him, even becoming a supreme god meant practically nothing. He warped away, planning on enacted His final plan.

Goku reacted quickly, focusing for Instant Transmission. "There! Grab on!" he shouted, and the others did as ordered.

* * *

Demigra had went to the Time Vault, releasing massive amounts of energy in a vortex that would prevent entry by normal means.

"Are you trying to destroy the Time Vault?!" the Supreme Kai of Time questioned. "You're going to destroy everything, even yourself!"

"Do you really think I lack a method to deal with that?" Demigra said. Goku and Elery both powered up to Super Saiyan 3, ready for battle. The Demon God created hundreds of red copies of His staff, and began flinging them at the two. They rushed at Him, dodging the spears.

However, Elery was still exhausted, and one managed to hit her, before another impaled her. The half-Saiyan brought to the ground, and four more spears landed around her to create a forcefield.

This distracted Goku, and he got hit and trapped just like Elery did. With none left to Him, Demigra charged up another Energy Jet, one that would easily obliterate the Time Vault, and all of history with it. " _Demigra_!" Chronoa shouted.

As Elery lost consciousness, she saw a scroll next to her, and heard one thing.

"KII!" Tokitoki's cry.


	11. A Limit Breaking Showdown! Elery's Ultimate Transformation!

When Elery woke up, she was surprised. She was in a white featureless void, reminiscent of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Where am I?" She wondered, looking around. Nothing in all directions, and she doubted there was anything she couldn't see. At the very least, her stamina was completely recovered, so she could at least fight. "I'm not dead, at least."

With nothing better to do, she started walking.

For about a second, right before she tripped and fell on her face. "Ow! What the-" She noticed the thing she tripped on. A scroll. The Scroll of Eternity to be exact. "How's that here?"

She decided to take a look inside, only to be surprised.

She saw the events that happened just before, complete with Demigra vaporizing the Time Vault with His energy ball.

"He... he _killed_ everyone." she muttered to herself. "I won't forgive him." Elery tried using the Scroll of Eternity to travel back, and got her wish.

* * *

(AGE 850)

Goku was down. Elery was down. Trunks was too injured to help. And the Supreme Kai of Time wasn't anywhere near strong enough to stop Demigra. All hope was lost. Demigra had won. He charged up His Energy Jet, preparing to destroy all of history, and wipe the slate clean. A portal formed next to Him, His way out of getting destroyed as well. He threw the sphere down, and went through the portal. 

And then another Elery appeared out of nowhere, blasting Goku free. She then rocketed through the portal. 

* * *

When Elery got through, she found herself in a large void, filled with large crystals. And Demigra was there, astonished.

"Somehow, you've managed to follow me here. I commend you for your persistence. Do you know why I want to destroy history?" Demigra asked.

Elery saw the motive rant coming, and decided to take the most obvious guess. "Massive ego?"

"Mortals. They commit atrocities of the worst kinds, they bicker amongst themselves and prevent themselves from reaching their full potential, and kill each other for pointless reasons." Demigra started.

"Of course." Elery muttered.

"And the gods fail to help them past it." Demigra said, surprising the half-Saiyan.

"Wait, what?"

"While I was trapped in the Crack of Time, I saw everything that happened using the crystals that surround us. I saw the failures of gods. The Gods of Destruction destroy worlds for petty reasons, when they aren't using their mortals as pawns in stupid games. They fail to see the darkness in their own ranks, causing universes to get Erased. And at the top of it all? A child who would rather kill trillions than do his damn job. I want to build a universe where there is only one god, me. A god who protects His people, and does not let them die because I can't be bothered to help." Demigra said.

"And that sounds well and good, but you have to do those exact same evils in order to make it happen! You're a hypocrite, just like the gods you hate so much!" Elery pointed out, powering up to Super Saiyan 3. "Give it up, Demigra!"

Demigra gripped His staff, coated in a dark aura. "With every ounce of my limitless divine power, I _will_ bring my plans to fruition!" He transformed, completely shifting his form.

He became a giant blue reptilian creature, with large black spikes sticking out of His shoulders. He had a tail, with a gold ring around it, and had a large mane of red hair.

"Holy- that's a change." Elery remarked.

"I will make sure my history comes to be." Demigra hissed. He then teleported behind the half-Saiyan, brutally punching her down. 

Elery recovered from the blow, realizing just how powerful the Demon God has truly become. He could've killed her in one hit if He tried. She's in for a tough fight, but backing down wasn't an option. She rushed at Demigra, ki blade at the ready.

[(Destiny - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9Ac_O0hBP4)

She swung her blade down, trying to split Demigra's head open. Demigra warped behind her, delivering several potent punches to the half-Saiyan's back. Elery barely managed to dodge one, slashing Demigra's forearm in the process.

It wasn't a deep cut, but it angered the Demon God. He smashed her with hundreds upon hundreds of punches, kicks, and tail strikes. Despite the sheer pain she was in, Elery remained ready for battle. Demigra grabbed her with both hands, crushing her between them.

(Music end)

This finally knocked the half-Saiyan unconscious, leaving Demigra able to complete His plans.

* * *

Elery found herself in a dark void.

' _Ugh, Demigra got me good._ ' She thought. ' _Where am I this time?_ '

"You're in your own mind." a voice answered. Elery quickly recognized the voice as belonging to the most important person in her life.

Caro. Her father. He had dark spiky hair like Mira's in style, was as tall as Son Goku, and was wearing a sleeveless navy jacket with gray pants.

"Dad!" Elery shouted, hugging her father.

"Elery. Do you really plan on losing to that freakish lizard prick?" Caro questioned.

"B-but, he's too strong. I couldn't even really touch him." Elery said, feeling shame in her defeat.

"Come on!" another voice said. Elery recognized it as that of Alice, the hero of Universe 10.

Alice had pink spiky hair, and wore a blue and yellow Turtle gi with the kanij for "All" on the left breast and the back. 

"I know you can do it! Caro and Durii both broke through _their_ limits, and I know you can too!" She encouraged.

"You're a Saiyan, the strongest race in the universe!" Caro said.

* * *

Elery woke up, and she began powering up, remembering everything she's fighting for. Her father Caro, Trunks, Alice, everyone across all of time.

[(Hikari No Willpower - Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjllfs0QyEo)

And she managed to achieve a new power, a new form. Her hair stood on end, with one bang sticking out. Her aura was yellow with blue on the inside. She gained a large increase in muscle mass, and her eyes were a pure white.

Demigra turned around upon sensing the massive increase in power, astonished. "How, how could anyone get this strong?!" He questioned, right before the half-Saiyan vanished from sight.

Elery's fist was implanted in His gut, and she then kicked Him away, chasing after to continue her assault. As she did, she underwent another change. She slimmed back down to normal size, and gained blue pupils.

The Demon God teleported to avoid a kick, appearing behind for an uppercut. Elery dodged past it, but Demigra managed to catch her with a tail strike. The newly empowered half-Saiyan countered with spearhand strike, striking Demigra right in solar plexus. He hit back with a crushing hammer fist, before forming three spheres around Him.

Destructive blasts were fired from the spheres, without a care for aim. Elery barely even needed to dodge most of them, right until the spheres launched themselves at her, forcing her to block them.

"I don't care what sort of transformation you bring out! I will crush you!" Demigra roared, charging a black and red ball of energy around Himself. He rocketed at Elery like a murderous comet, and the half-Saiyan barely managed to jump out of the way in time. He spun around, continuing His attack.

This time, He crashed right into Elery, smashing her through one of the many crystals in the Crack of Time. She recovered, drawing her arms to her sides. "Buster Cannon!" She thrust them forth, unleashing a yellow and blue stream of ki.

The blast hit Demigra head-on, shattering the sphere of energy around Him, and causing some rather bad burns on the point of impact. Demigra teleported again, and several dark spheres formed around Elery.

She wondered what the Demon God's plan was, right before He burst out of one, fist extended. She barely had enough time to dodge, and Demigra went through another one of the spheres, vanishing. She quickly realized they were portals, getting ready to counter the next attack.  
  
Demigra came out of another portal, throwing a punch. Elery blocked it, getting knocked through one of the portals, allowing for the Demon God to smack her with His tail when she came out of a portal. The half-Saiyan recovered, using her momentum to kick Demigra in the side as she exited a portal.

The portals faded, as Demigra decided that their use was unneeded. He grabbed Elery's arm with one hand, and grabbed her leg with the other. He tried pulling her limbs off, only to get a ki blast to the face for His efforts. Elery spun around for a roundhouse kick, knocking the Demon God away.

She warped above Him, smashing Him down with a right straight to the side of the head. Demigra disappeared, and dark clouds of energy began forming around the half-Saiyan. She got on her guard, what's He planning?

Black lightning bolts shot out of the clouds, electrocuting Elery. She unleashed a powerful burst of energy in all directions, blasting the clouds away. 

Demigra reappeared, seething. Nothing He's done was worked on the half-Saiyan and her new transformation. His entire body was engulfed in a red and black inferno, His fist especially. His ultimate attack, the Boiling Fist.

He rocketed at Elery, fist extended. She cupped her hands, bringing them to her side. There was only one move that felt right to finish things with. " _Kamehame_..." A glowing blue orb shined between her hands. " _ **HA**_!"

She unleashed her Kamehameha, clashing with Demigra. Despite this, Demigra did not falter, pushing Himself harder to break past the Turtle Destruction Wave. He was beginning to make progress, forcing His way through the torrent of energy.

Elery forced more energy into her blast, but it still wasn't enough.

" _Are you going to give up just like that?_ " A deep voice questioned. The half-Saiyan turned to see a muscular alien wearing a spandex jumpsuit. Well, a blue phantom of one anyway. 

" _You can't lose._ " The image of a tall alien wearing a trenchcoat said.

" _Nothing's impossible if you fight hard enough for it!_ " A blue copy of Alice encouraged.

" _Even reaching this point is worth complimenting._ " An image of Vegeta stated.

" _Show him everything you've got!_ " Goku, or a phantom of him anyway, cheered, as the five spirits powered up. They turned into large orbs of sparkling blue light, giving Elery the power she needed. 

"Demigra, you're probably the strongest enemy I'm going to face for a long time. Maybe we'll meet again, on better terms. HA!" Elery used the power she just gained, unleashing a full-power Z-Spirit Kamehameha.

The blast overwhelmed Demigra, beginning to obliterate Him. "Im-impossible! I've become a god!" Demigra's last words were spoken, right before His entire body was vaporized.

(Music end)

The Z-Spirit Kamehameha was so forceful, it didn't just destroy Demigra, it also destabilized the Crack of Time itself.

Elery barely dodged a falling crystal, realizing that there was no way out.

Until a weird looking gumball floated by, and she decided to grab it. The candy exploded to reveal Tokitoki, who teleported them out of the Crack of Time. 

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Goku were all standing outside of the Time Vault. Goku had managed to stop Demigra's Energy Jet from destroying the place, but none of them could get into the Crack of Time, so it was a matter of hoping that Elery would find a way out. Chronoa was healing Trunks of his injuries, since the half-Saiyan was still badly hurt from earlier.

And then everyone sensed Elery walking towards them, Tokitoki flying above her. She was still in her new form, she mentally decided to call it Super Saiyan Rage. Because it sounded cool.

"Hey guys!" She shouted, waving at the others. "I beat Demigra!"

"You did?! _How_?!" the Supreme Kai of Time asked.

Elery sighed, there was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

And that's everything." Elery finished.

The Supreme Kai of Time was rather surprised, Tokitoki somehow managed to protect Elery from death, and then she achieved Super Saiyan Rage? And the images of Jiren, Hit, Alice, Vegeta, and Son Goku, She had no clue what was up with those. 

"Wow, you've got your own version of Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. "Can we go a round?"

"Hey! We _just_ got through one threat to all of existence! Have your fight somewhere else!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

"Sorry about that. How about we have our match tomorrow?" Elery suggested.

"That works with me!" Goku said, giving a thumbs-up.

* * *

A week later, Whis and Beerus were hovering above the city plaza.

"It seems they defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus." Whis said, letting Tokitoki rest on His staff.

"Oh, well, I guess they didn't need me at all." Beerus said, munching on a pear.

"Indeed. It _certainly_ wasn't worth staying awake for."

"On the contrary. I'm rather curious about her power." Beerus said. "I was actually looking forward to a full display of her skills."

"In that case, be sure not to oversleep next time." Whis said, petting Tokitoki.

* * *

While Beerus and Whis were having their conversation, Elery and the other main members of the Time Patrol were standing together, to test some new recruits.

"Time Patrol candidates! How about a little spar?" Trunks said, gesturing to Elery. The Time Patrol candidates all rushed at Elery, only to get sent flying.

While Elery was celebrating her victory, Trunks turned to her. "This is overdoing it!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Elery said.

"Well, for the time being... As long as the three of us work together, we'll be fine." Trunks said.

* * *

In Age 774, Towa found the remains of her creation Mira. All that was left was a broken piece of his chestplate, a large turquoise jewel with a hole in it as of now.

She reached inside, pulling out a small lump of pink matter. This was what remained of Mira. ' _Energy. I need more energy._ ' He telepathically spoke, pulsating.

"That's right. We'll collect more power, and enact revenge upon our transgressors." Towa said, remember those that angered her. Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu, the Time Patrol. She will get her revenge, it's only a matter of when. She flew off, smiling. She had a few plans already forming.

' _Just wait. Soon we will return to crush all who oppose us!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I wrote this story way back in 2017, if I remember correctly, back when I was only writing Dragon Ball fanfiction, and it... hasn't aged that well. But, it was still one of my earliest works and one I'll always cherish for being the first things I actually managed to finish.  
> It's been a journey, and one I did enjoy writing. The Time Patrol will be back in Dragon Ball Shin Xenoverse 2: Another Road!  
> Take care, and see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment and leave Kudos! It gives me to energy to write more.


End file.
